


Сказания о потерянных осколках

by DKV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, African Folklore, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKV/pseuds/DKV
Summary: «Великий Князь приветствует честной народ и объявляет состязание! Спешите, дабы увидеть, как лучшие зверолюди Берского Царства совершат подвиг! Смельчаки получат не только золото и славу, но и исполнение заветного желания!» – заманчиво звучит, не так ли? Откликнувшись на призыв государя, богатырка, смекалистый купец, добросердечный вор и ведьма пустились в путь, каждый со своей целью. Княжеской певице предстоит выяснить и описать, как сама судьба привела их к потерянным осколкам своей души.





	1. Глава первая. Единое Берское Царство. Сказ первый. О Болотной Ведьме

Путь-дорога до Звёздграда трудна и опасна: чего только не кроется в этих пыльных, кишащих назойливыми мухами тропах? Но какое дело до опасностей Осоке Болотной Ведьме? Ибо нет ничего, с чем бы она не справилась. Она, истинная ведьма, взращённая на покинутых топях, извечно служащих домом для озлобленных вил [1] и духов.  
С другой стороны, Осока бы соврала, скажи она, что нисколечко не боялась, когда впервые на свет Матушкин вышла. Но сейчас – ни капли страха! Принято было решение тягостное, и Болотная Ведьма ценой долга обязана была свершить задуманное.  
А случилось сие всего пару дней назад. Осока и не подозревала, что она, домоседка, сорвётся с места, только пятки сверкают. Коротала свой век Болотная Ведьма, не заведя ни друзей, ни врагов, хорошо училась на третьем году в Высшей Школе Чудесных Наук, на ведьмовском отделении, но вот мучилась, места себе не находила. Висело на ней тяжёлое бремя Болотной Ведьмы, а означало это, что не могла отделаться она от назойливого прошлого. Чудесные науки мало помогали, да и утешить некому, а тот самый осколок сидел глубоко в сердце, отравляя душу холодным, жутким ядом.  
Но что там прошлое, когда и в насущном дел предостаточно?  
А где-то в настоящем по воздуху растекались запахи тягучие, запахи горькие. Крохотные ростки трав, пучки и распуколки, коренья и лепестки смешались в воде кипящей-бурлящей, покрывшейся маслянистыми пузырями да рясками. Подбирала их ведьма почти на ощупь: больно хорошо знала, как рассыпаются в руках ветви папоротника да сыплются семена овса. Пропитались стены комнатушки затхлостью болотной, а ведьме, что с болот родом, то было лишь всласть.  
Родной дом вспоминался: едва державшаяся на древесине ломкой хижина выдерживала в своё время любой ветер иль снегопад, но так ли оно сейчас? Забавно – зверолюд [2] всё ещё хранит память об этой хижине, сочиняя всякие небылицы наподобие той, что хижина та взору предстаёт, только если её позовёшь, или что хижина эта на лапах птичьих по всему лесу ходит. Впрочем, Осоку эти сказки даже радовали. Пусть трепещут! Всё-таки этого-то бабуля и хотела.  
Помешивая густящееся варево, заворожено наблюдала Осока, как зеленоватый призрачный свет из недр котла рвётся, как вот-вот миру себя явит. В тот миг – знала Болотная Ведьма, как никто другой – и время запечатать в склянку зельице, когда то находится на пике своей силушки чудесной. Что-что, а подловить мгновение бабуля Осоку научила!  
Но вдруг – чуткого пушистого уха настиг знакомый звук – одна-единственная утренняя птаха чирикнула. Приближалась жаркая зорюшка. Болотная Ведьма подловила миг конца и, не позволив себе ни доли больше, выдернула деревянную ложку и принялась один за другим наполнять сосуды, что попадались под руку, и бегло заставляя ими те немногие полки, что у неё имелись.  
И когда солнца лучи достигли жирных бочков котла, лишь жалкая лужица плавала на днище. Вытерев со лба пот, оглядела Болотная Ведьма результат трудов своих и позволила себе, наконец, рукава спустить. Вот и готово… Осталось только на рынке распродать. Если выйдет. Но чего не выйдет – то себе оставит, пригодится! Зелье такое нескоро испортится.  
Только расслабившись и окунувшись в предвкушение пары сытых ночей, Осока едва ли не пропустила в голове мысль: заря же подоспела! А с первыми лучами солнца, как заведено в Высшей Школе Чудесных Наук, надо выбираться из коморки да со всех ног торопиться на занятия. Наверное, если бы хотела на них ходить Болотная Ведьма, если бы чего нового узнавала, она бы и не опаздывала, но без нужды и носа высовывать наружу не хочется.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Осока всё же поднялась, прихватила за ручку тканевую сумочку и, на миг остановившись перед дверью и для пущей силы убедив себя выходить, открыла проход наружу. Выскочив из комнаты, точно её кто-то грубо выставил, закрыла комнату на ключ Болотная Ведьма и огляделась: вокруг, как и всегда, брели кучки народу то здесь, то там. Осока не знала, что они делали, и знать не желала, лишь хотела, чтобы они перестали в кои-то веки таращиться на неё. То заставляло её каждый раз сгорбиться, сморщиться, прижимая к себе принадлежности учебные. Будь её язык так же остр, как бабушкин, она бы им как задала!..  
Но ничего. Своё получат. Когда Осока, наконец, своей цели достигнет, они ещё вспомнят о Болотной Ведьме…  
Быстрым-торопливым шагом добралась до двора Осока. Благоухали утренние цветы, поднимались к небесам, слушая трели птичьи. Если бы не песнопения других птах, которых Болотная Ведьма прозвала бы курицами или индюшками, и уже в последнюю очередь – ученицами ведьмовского отделения, цветочки бы и вовсе распускались так, что дорожки сквозь них было бы и не видать.  
Но зато любимое местечко свободно было. А то уже и вправду истинная благодать Матушки-Природы.  
Сложив вещи и смахнув со своего седалища росу утреннюю, Болотная Ведьма натужно опустилась и заворочалась, устраиваясь поудобнее под прохладной дубовой тенью. Осока никогда не упускала возможности сладко растянуться на длинном корневище, пока другие ученицы искали травки помягче. Заговаривал в Болотной Ведьме сварливый-чванный голосок, глядя на этих придир и притвор: разве такие, как они, могут стать настоящими ведьмами? Жалуются друг дружке, что условия здешние им не нравятся, что лечить братьев и сестёр зверолюдей – сплошная мерзопакость, но при этом преспокойно улыбаются учительницам, когда те называют их «успешными». Благо из-за своих убеждений Осока совершенно не страдала, а значит, помех в занятии любимым делом не предвиделось.  
Пока учительница-Ласка громко и чётко описывала свойства очередного растения, Осока сложила писало и чистую берестяную грамоту. Взор мимолётно коснулся круглого наручного зеркальца в искусном деревянном ободе.  
Если другие ученицы с ведьмовского отделения и использовали этот полезный прибор, чтобы покрасоваться, то Осока редко разглядывала себя, и то не без доли равнодушия. Первое, что любимая бабуля в ней утвердила – для ведьмы не так важно быть красивой, как умелой. И это подразумевало всё подряд: от знания, что делает корень полевой ромашки, до истинной женской проницательности.  
Так или иначе, Осока не отличалась выдающейся наружностью: у неё такие же округлые ушки, как и у всех Медведиц, такие же вечно всколоченные короткие каштановые волосы, в которых порой застревали от невинного стручка до целой щепотки темени, такие же скучные, невыдающиеся черты лица. Но чем Осока невольно могла похвастаться хотя бы себе – это большие глаза-миндалины, искрящиеся на свету, словно родниковая водица.  
Но не себя осматривала Болотная Ведьма, отнюдь нет. Чересчур тревожное чувство, что не поддавалось никакому описанию, заставляло опустить взор на витиеватый узор из листьев и корневищ. Ещё в детстве бабушка рассказывала, что узор ей этот умелец знаменитый вытесал. Он ведь – поговаривали – и муху мог обуть!..  
– Осока, ты ведь прекрасно осознаёшь, что зеркало чудес не для прихорашивания создано?  
Голос учительницы заставил юную ведьму вздрогнуть и схватиться за пишущие принадлежности.  
– Конечно! Зеркало ведь служит для передачи сил! Но я не…  
– Приступай к зарисовке.  
Та нехотя кивнула, пока её названные соперницы гнусно похихикивали. Вот что-что, а хихиканье старой карги у них получалось лучше, чем изготовление зелий!  
Стоило преподавательнице травоведения отойти к подозвавшей её ученице, как другие ведьмы с неприятными усмешками уставились на едва отошедшую от удивления Осоку.  
– Да откуда ей знать, для чего зеркала нужны? В её-то болоте о них, наверное, не знают вообще, – пробормотала одна, видимо, не сильно обеспокоившись, что её могут услышать. За ней последовали и другие:  
– Пришла два года назад из своих топей и до сих пор не привыкла, стыдоба!..  
– Научилась бы разговаривать хоть, а то вечно молчит. Небось, больше двух слов связать не может.  
– Лучше бы и дальше в своих дебрях сидела, Болотная Ведьма…  
Тяжело вздохнув, Осока ничего не ответила: язык в горле застрял. Какие мы важные! Конечно, куда ей, дикарке, до этих писаных красавиц, знатных дочерей благородных зажиточных крестьян? Куда ей до какой-нибудь Люболики, дочери Губошлёпа, которую никто не берёт замуж, вот она и подалась в ведьмы?  
Хотя, кого Осока обманывала? Ничем она не лучше. В мастерстве преуспела, да кому это мастерство нужно, если никто не спросит? Как гордо звучит, «Осока Болотная Ведьма»! А на деле – зверушка, сбежавшая из лесной хижины и не способная даже опровергнуть это дурацкое положение.  
И всё же – не важно. Разве кто-то Осоке нужен, когда у неё и своя жизнь, и своя цель есть? Да она и не гналась ни за дружбой, ни за… чем-то ещё, что могло бы подпортить успех её замысла. Надо учиться, иначе ни на крысиный хвостик не приблизиться к цели.  
Итак… Ну, и что это за растеньице? Душица. Снова сварливый голосок взыграл: на кой ведьме душицу зарисовывать? Будто настоящая ведьма не знает, как выглядит эта палка с розовыми цветочками! Ну, и распуколку нарисовать, и почки. Матушка-Природа, вот бы когда-нибудь оценивались знания, а не оттиски на твоих грамотах берестяных!  
Эх, а ведь с бабулей никогда не было надобно ничего писать… Осока сокрушённо взглянула на резьбу крохотного зеркальца и про себя вздохнула: ну и куда я без тебя, бабуля? Где ты теперь? В каких краях блуждаешь без своего зеркальца? А ведь всегда наказывала: «Осока, не смей даже прикасаться к зеркалу: бабка без него, как без рук, разобьёшь – вместе подохнем либо от бедности, либо от болотниц [3]. Придёт твоё время – будешь делать с ним, что душеньке угодно». Как ни странно, Осока до сих пор не верила, что время пришло.  
Тогда-то, в миг тягучей тоски, к Осоке и явилось неожиданное озарение. Не изнутри, разве что, а снаружи: на садовые дорожки торжественно ступила нога гонца. Другие ведьмы, даже преподавательница, дружно заохали и заахали, ибо на Заячьем посланце гордо красовался знак Великого Князя: солнечный круг в россыпи звёзд.  
– Приветствую добрых сударынь! – провозгласил маленький, но невероятно статный мужчинка, сделав широкий шаг с руками-в-боки в сторону ведьм.  
«Добрые сударыни» не преминули снова залиться ехиднейшим смехом, привычным для всех ведьм, но явно жутким для покрывшегося мурашками Зайца.  
– И тебе, добрый молодец, и тебе, – игриво отозвалась учительница. – Что тебя сюда привело?  
– Ит-так, – слегка заикнулся тот, но вместе с тем выхватил из кармана свёрнутое в трубочку письмо, подвязанное лентой с тем же княжеским знаком. – «Великий Князь Драгомир приветствует благородных учеников Высших Школ и объявляет торжественное состязание! Спешите, честной народ, дабы увидеть, как лучшие молодые умы Единого Берского Царства совершат всенародный подвиг…»  
– А что за состязание хоть? А награда какая? Надо будет совершить подвиг для Царя? – наперебой загалдели ведьмы, похоже, привлечённые сладкими речами гонца.  
Осока уже было зазевалась от скуки, однако…  
– «…Победитель получит не только золото и славу, но и исполнение самого заветного желания от Великого Князя Драгомира!»  
Осока Болотная Ведьма вздрогнула. Нет, Царь всё-таки не Матушка-Природа, он не всесилен, но… Но вдруг в его силах помочь Осоке узнать, что произошло тогда с бабушкой?  
Болотная Ведьма взметнула руку. Другие в ошеломлении уставились на неё, но та не теряла решимости: она примет участие, даже если потребуется обыграть всю Высшую Школу Чудесных Наук!  
– Ваше имя, сударыня? – вежливо отозвался Заяц, изящно выхватывая из сумки чернильницу и перо.  
– Осока Болотная Ведьма.  
Гонец слегка удивлённо вскинул брови и выглянул из-за шапочки, из которой торчком стояли длинные заячьи уши.  
– Это ваше настоящее имя? Не подумайте дурного…  
– Настоящее. И да, я не ворую детей, не проклинаю богатырей и не летаю в ступе, можете перевести дух.  
Заячий посланец точно так и сделал: раскатисто вдохнул и расслабленно выдохнул.  
– Так и передайте Царю, а то, чего доброго…  
– Попрошу: не Царь, а Великий Князь! – в сердцах воскликнул гонец.  
– Была бы разница… – пробормотала Осока.  
Порой Болотная Ведьма и впрямь не понимала, почему иногда вещи нельзя называть своими именами. Царь – грозный, жестокий, строгий – он и есть Царь, нет? Пусть и не называли его так уже много веков.  
Однако решил Заяц не обращать внимания на чудаковатую ведьму и продолжил:  
– Ну, что ж, Осока Болотная Ведьма, Великий Князь Драгомир будет рад увидеть вас в Звёздграде. Если кто ещё хочет записаться, я некоторое время пробуду здесь…  
Осока вскочила с места, не дав ему закончить. Её неожиданно холодный, убийственно решительный взор отмёл всякие сомнения: она будет единственной из присутствующих, кто сразится за главную награду.  
Так и началась трудная дорога Осоки Болотной Ведьмы в столицу Единого Берского Царства, Звёздный Град.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Вили – разумные существа, целиком состоящие из некой природной стихии. Вили способны менять погоду и земли вокруг себя. Вили разделяются на семьи, согласно их силе: водяницы (управляющие водоёмами), полудницы (управляющие полями) и т.д. Слово «вили» в данном значении используется только в Едином Берском Царстве. 
> 
> 2\. Зверолюди – это народ, населяющий преимущественно южное полушарие Зазеркалья и отличающийся от других приобретёнными от рождения животными чертами: хвостами, ушами, клыками и др. Зверолюди в соответствии признаками тех или иных животных делятся на племена: Медведей, Кошек, Росомах и т.п.
> 
> 3\. Болотница – вила, владеющая стихией болот.


	2. Сказ второй. О Золотых Устах

По разные стороны стойки спорили торговец-Барсук и молодой Росомаха – высокий, широкоплечий, плотных телес. Его густые тёмные волосы, ухоженные округлые уши с расчёсанным хвостом и румяные щёки так и кричали, что паренёк в жизни не видывал несчастий. Но то ли зелёные, то ли голубые глаза со слегка приопущенными веками сверкали искорками хитрости: наверняка на свой расписной кафтан с длинными полами и белоснежную шёлковую рубаху юноша заработал своей смекалкой.  
И как жаль, что господин Барсук этого не знал.  
– Два серебряника. Не больше, парень, даже рта не разевай.  
– А рис-то нынче в цене, сударь мой! Искусное кушанье, из самой Империи Лонг…  
– Это всего лишь еда, мальчонка, думаешь, здешние оборванцы дадут мне больше десяти жалких медняков за обычную кучку этого странного зерна?  
– Здешние оборванцы? Обижаете, сударь! Мы, Росомахи, первые ценители изысканных блюд. За щепоточку этого белоснежного золотца каждый Росомаха родную дочь продаст.  
– Да нужны мне ваши дочери! Мне звонкая монета нужна. И вообще, ты мне доверия не внушаешь, откуда я знаю, что ты мне не перекрашенное просо тут даёшь?  
– Но я ведь для вас стараюсь, мой дорогой! – юнец вскинул руки и состроил печальный лик. Увы, получилось даже забавно: глаза закатились настолько сильно, а рот исказился в столь странном положении, что Росомаха, казалось, сам сейчас свалится от такого жуткого выражения.   
– Ты что, смеёшься надо мной, парень?! – вскрикнул Барсук, было сметая с полки рисовый мешок, но паренёк вовремя остановил руку торговца пушистым хвостом.   
– Отнюдь. Прошу простить мою резкость, – в спокойном же лице юноша выглядел невероятно обаятельно. Его скромная улыбка с очаровательными ямочками заставила торговца смягчиться в оценивающем взоре.  
– Ну, слушай, если вам, Росомахам, так нравится этот рис, то что ты к своим Росомашьим торгашам и не пошёл? – вскинул бровь Барсук, но с его лица не сошла снисходительная улыбка.  
– Такое дело, сударь… – Росомаха повёл рукой, приглашая мужчину нагнуться к себе, тот послушался и склонился вперёд. – Я ненароком услышал в лавке, что вы собираетесь выдвигаться на север. Не подумайте, узнал-то я ненароком…  
– И как это касается меня, парень? – неуверенно забегал глазами торговец.  
– А так, сударь, что есть некоторая выгода в нашем сотрудничестве. Вы же знаете, что в Эллиадии совсем не водится риса?  
– Ну да, на севере-то его вообще нет. Думаешь, выгодно им его продавать? А как же пошлины?  
– А в том-то дело, друг мой, – юнец приобнял торговца за плечи, чуть ли не вытащив того из-за прилавка. Мужчина удивлённо наблюдал, как Росомаха порылся во внутреннем кармане и вытащил оттуда небольшой свёрток, перевязанный лентой со знаком трёх золотых монет. – Вот здесь у меня грамота Высшей Школы Торговли. Таможенное отделение. Вы же знаете, какой силой владеет Школа?  
– Т-ты готов мне это отдать? – округлил глаза Барсук. – Спас…  
– Постой-постой! – отстранился Росомаха, возвращая торговца на привычное место за прилавком. – Не за бесплатно, сам понимаешь.  
– Это поможет мне торговать дорогим товаром без пошлин? – ошарашенно, но тихо выдал мужчина.  
Юноша кивнул одними глазами, уверенно изогнув бровь.  
– Ого… Да я разбогатею! Парень, сколько стоит?! Я готов последние портки отдать за эту… Грамоту, да?  
– Там всё прописано. Печать можешь проверить, недавно поставили, – сказал юнец, однако доставать свёрток не стал, просто положил на стол: видел, что ему и так верят. – Десять серебряников за рис. И сотня за грамоту.  
– Но… Это же огромные… – хотел было возразить мужчина, но помотал головой. – Ну ладно, мне ещё вернётся! Держи, парень. Спасибо, пусть Матушка-Природа тебя…  
– И вам спасибо. Выгодная сделка – дело приятное для обоих участников.  
Бросив это, юнец обернулся на низких каблуках кожаных сапог и с глухим отзвуком направился к выходу.  
– Да-да! Спасибо ещё раз!.. Постой, а как тебя звать-то?..  
Но было поздно. Златоуст, сын Растислава, уже покинул лавочку, по-Росомашьи клыкасто улыбаясь.   
Гордо ступая по Белоподножью распашным шагом, Златоуст слушал перезвон монет и мечтал, как однажды эти крошки откроют ему ворота в лучшую жизнь. В лучшую жизнь где-то там, далеко, не важно, подальше отсюда. Берское Царство, тем более Дубравное княжество – какая же беспросветная дыра! Страна, где никто не может решить, кто за главного, кто больше стащит из казны, княжество, где живут одни воры. А ведь раньше, раньше были Великие богатыри да Великие князья! Когда Берское Царство расцвело, выбравшись из племенного болота, возвысилось и показало себя всему миру. А теперь что? Неразбериха, казнокрадство, бессовестное пожирание плодов труда предков.  
Глядя то в небеса, то под ноги, Златоуст не видел красоты родного города. Не видел прекрасных округлых башен с красными крышами, не видел витиеватых раскинувшихся улиц, не видел живописных дворов, усыпанных зеленью и цветами. Росомахи, почти целиком занявшие Белоподножье, были народом крайностей: то они угрюмо переглядывались без единого слова, то они смеялись во всю и буянили с утра до ночи. Златоуст не принадлежал ни к тем, ни к другим. Порой он завидовал Медведям: хотелось бы родиться среди них, мудрых и зачастую знатных, перед которыми открыт целый мир возможностей.   
Но этого не произошло. Росомаха смирился. Рано или поздно и перед ним откроется путь во все стороны.  
– Злат! Злат, постой! Ты куда?! Зла-а-ат!  
Златоуст обернулся не сразу, но вскоре узнал голос и остановился. Перед его глазами выскочил такой же Росомаха, только пониже ростом, черноволосый и с густой щетиной. Златоуст улыбнулся: редко им теперь удаётся встретиться.  
– Зла-а-ат! Вот это встреча! – друг бросился в ответные объятия. – Я-то думал, ты в своей Высшей Школе Торгового Дела навсегда останешься, в своих грамотах сидеть…  
– И тебе привет, Ольхобор, – вовремя перебил его Златоуст. – Иногда всё-таки надо навещать родню, сам знаешь…  
– Знаю! И ещё знаю, что лавочник местный уже в Эллиадию вещи собирает, – подмигнул Ольхобор. – И откуда ты только берёшь эти знаки? Ведь не подделки!.. А не за сделками ли ты приехал, Злат?  
– Это не самоцель. Так, приятное дополнение, – слегка вскинул уголки губ тот. В улыбке ямочки Росомахи приятно округлились.  
– Ну, так и быть, поверю, – усмехнулся друг. – Рассказывай, как там семья? Как сестра, как мать с отцом?..  
– Отчимом, – поправил его Златоуст. – Сестра растёт не по дням, а по часам… Показалось, что вечность не виделись.   
– А мать? Всё так же?  
Златоуст не ответил. Вспомнил кое-что. В сердце отдался холодом осколок.   
Росомаха помотал головой.  
– Сказала, что я не член семьи и не имею права ничего решать в доме, – холодным, на грани надрыва, голосом произнёс он.  
– Как вы опять до ссоры дошли? Это у вас такой обычай? – неловко пошутил Ольхобор, но, судя по натянутой улыбке, осознал, что лучше не продолжать, и произнёс: – Прости, Злат. Я беспокоился просто.  
– Я понял. Не обращай внимания, – смятенно улыбнулся Златоуст. – А ты как? Как там Ива?  
– О, мы с Ивушкой женимся в следующем месяце! – мечтательно закатил глаза Ольхобор. – Не разлей вода живём! Душа в душу!  
– А ведь всего два года назад она вешалась мне на шею… – съехидничал Златоуст, за что быстро получил по ушам громким:  
– Но ты-то её не признавал! И не любила она тебя!   
– Ольх, не кричи, я же шучу!   
Они рассмеялись. Что с детства взять? Зато теперь оба живут той жизнью, которой хотят… По крайней мере, Ольхобор точно.  
– Кстати, приедешь на свадьбу-то? Устроим пир на весь мир! – вскинул руки радостный друг детства.  
– О, прости, не смогу, – вдруг отвёл взгляд Златоуст. – Я не то чтобы не хочу…  
– Ага, понятно! Злат, ты всегда будешь сидеть в своей Высшей Школе или пожить попробуешь? Как обычный Росомаха! – всплеснул руками Ольхобор.  
– Да не в этом дело, Ольх… Понимаешь, я не знаю, вернусь ли сюда ещё когда-нибудь.  
Друг остановился в изумлении. Высокая фигура Златоуста сгорбилась, а взгляд забегал по каменной дороге.  
– Ты попался на грамотах, что ли? Или за границу уезжаешь? Злат, что случилось? – наперебой затараторил Ольхобор.  
– Недавно… Недавно Великий Князь Драгомир объявил соревнование. Кто победит – тому будет награда, да такая, что всю жизнь можно вообще не работать. Но взамен Царь что-нибудь потребует, и я не уверен, что…   
– Злат… Злат, не подписывайся на что-то, что не сможешь выполнить!  
– Нет, Ольх, я уже…  
– Злат, ты же торговец, а не богатырь! Подумай, ещё есть время!..  
– Поздно. У меня наконец-то появился шанс, Ольх! – глаза Златоуста загорелись, руки обхватили плечи друга. – Я наконец-то могу стать кем-то в этой жизни! Смогу уехать отсюда, из этой дыры, жить, как хочу!..  
– А… Понятно. Из этой дыры, – прорычал Ольхобор, отворачиваясь. – Уехать от своей Родины, Златоуст! Неужели так всех здесь ненавидишь?!   
– Да! Ненавижу! И я не собираюсь больше здесь оставаться!  
Друг было открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть Златоуста, но тот уже развернулся и быстрым шагом скрылся за поворотом. Да нужен ему этот Ольхобор? Нужна семья?! Вздор! Он осуществит свою цель, даже если будет совсем один!


	3. Сказ третий. О Крепком Кулаке

Мимо пролетела чья-то радостная морда. Сурица лилась рекой, плещась меж ходящими ходуном столами. Завязалась драка.  
Словно громоздкий таран, некто лихо и с задором раскидывал врагов, врываясь в толпу и спиной поднимая волны спин и дёргающихся конечностей. Дорожная «наливайка» стала походить больше на огромную бочку, в которой бултыхалась свежепойманная рыба. И виной тому – та, чьё имя разносится эхом с пола до крыши:  
– Бажена Крепкий Кулак! Ба-же-на! Ба-же-на!  
Кровь вскипала, когда она слышала это имя. Давно, давно она не врывалась в битву с боевым кличем! Давно не выпускала на волю кровожадного зверя! Но зверя непростого, умного, способного почувствовать единое движение врага. Всклоченное, заострённое ухо с надкусанным куском встало, когда хозяйка услышала прерывистое дыхание со стороны. Хвост выгнулся и завертелся: для неё-то это всего лишь игра!  
Собака, облизнув белоснежные клыки, лихо подхватила обидчика за плечо и между ног, бросая его в противоположную сторону. Зверолюди рассыпались, точно кружки с сурицей за их спинами.  
Бажена вышла вперёд, на всеобщее обозрение. Вот она, та, что прозвана Крепким Кулаком! И не зазря: руки-то у неё и впрямь крупные, жилистые, изрубленные шрамами. Тулово широкое, плечи – возвышались, будто угнетали смотрящего на них. На Бажену невозможно было глядеть сверху вниз: мало того, что она была выше всех присутствующих, так взор её застеленных алой пеленой серых глаз, еле выглядывающих из-под косматой грязно-коричневой шевелюры, не давал сердцу успокоиться, не отбивать резвую песню страха.  
На миг воцарилось молчание, лишь длинная шерсть с хвоста Бажены шуршала по полу.  
– Бажена! А ну, бегом сюда!  
Властное рявканье заставило Собаку поджать уши и хвост, последовав за окликом. Крепкий Кулак было растеряла показную гордыню, да не совсем: глаза-то, по-прежнему горящие, выдавали её с головой.  
– Бажена, по стойке! Смир-р-рно!  
Собака напряглась и выпрямилась, едва не задев головой светильник. Благочестивые посетители «наливайки» таращились на победительницу их извечного соревнования с недоумением.  
А тем временем мужчина-Волк ледяным, таким привычным для смиренного Волчьего народа взором оглядел сжавшиеся телеса подчинённой. Измазана в меду, с окровавленным ухом, глаз дёргается.  
– Как всегда… Я смотрю, бедокур-р-ришь? – порыкивая, сделал вывод Волк, вскидывая бровь.  
– Д-да только чутка, господин!.. – неловко улыбнулась Бажена и тут же получила по ушам, несмотря на высокий рост.  
– Пошла вон!  
Закивав, непомерная Собака с постыдно опущенными ушами юркнула в дверь. Крепкий Кулак не слышала, что там позади сказал старший дружинник, но знала, что на этот раз ей простым нарядом не обойтись.  
В прошлый раз Волк говорил что-то про исключение из училища. Да Матушка упаси! Разве нельзя сделать одолжение Бажене? Она же себя удержать не может! С пелёнок махала кулаками направо и налево, с братьями на бой выходила, стоило на ноги встать. В детстве уделывала сынов боярских [1], мало не покажется! Да и потом, когда она попала в большой мир…  
Нет, не надо вспоминать. Осколок с того раза остался, но не вынимается, вечная заноза.  
Дверь за спиной с грохотом закрылась, а Волк выскочил наружу, как всегда, гордый, точно нахохлившийся голубь.  
– В училище! Шагом!  
Без всяких возражений Крепкий Кулак гулким широким шагом направилась в сторону дома. Ну, или места, которого она так называла.  
– Бажена… Крепкий Кулак? Так они тебя зовут, верно? – уточнил мужчина, скривившись, будто стыд хватил. Столкнувшись с молчанием, Волк продолжил: – Неважно. Бажена, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что ты не послушалась последнего предупреждения, так?  
– Так, господин Тихобор.  
– У нас за такое вышвыривают на улицу. Помнишь?  
– Помню. Но…  
– Никаких «но»! Дам слово – будешь языком молоть. Понятно, нет?  
Собака глубоко вдохнула, но ничего не сказала, лишь кивнула. Мужчина замедлил шаг, выразительно посмотрев на Бажену. Та походки не сменила, но поумерила пыл.  
– Твоё поведение возмутительно, Бажена! Женщина в Княжеском Военном училище, а ведёт себя похуже сопливых малолеток! – строгим, чётким говором ответил Волк. Что-что, а говорить ясно и громогласно он умел, как никто другой. – Не забывай о проявленном к тебе великодушии, Бажена. Поверь, женщина…  
Женщина, женщина… Крепкий Кулак кипела, аж хвост дыбом встал. Любил же Тихобор её этим понукать! Как будто она виновата, что такой уродилась?  
Но он прав. Без него не зачислили бы её в училище. Без их, нет, без его доброты не было бы здесь Бажены, так и померла бы она на улицах, либо заделалась в головорезы.  
– Слушаешь, Бажена?!  
Собака встрепенулась и закивала. Капли с уха захлестали во все стороны. Волк, казалось, не обратил на это никакого внимания, только сморгнул от неожиданности.  
– Слушай-слушай. Но я буду к тебе добр! В последний раз, Бажена, поняла?  
Солнышко заискрилось в сердечке Бажены. Клыки сверкнули из-под радостной улыбки.  
– Да-да, господин Тихобор! Больше не буду по наливайкам ходить, обещаю! – миловидно завиляла хвостиком Крепкий Кулак, но мужчина её перебил:  
– Не нужно мне твоё обещание, Бажена. Дела твои нужны.  
Волк умел скрывать свои чувства, да вот сейчас оплошал. Собака прекрасно услышала тень сожаления в его голосе.  
– Ну, что вы, господин Тихобор? Я стараюсь, видите, сколько я больших мужиков за раз вынести могу? – всплеснула руками Бажена, но рык мужчины её остановил. – Господин Тихобор, не надо так…  
– Учиться ты учишься, Бажена, да вот ничего в тебе нет особенного, – неожиданно бросил Волк. – Такая же громадина, как и большинство наших пехотинцев. Что тебя от них отличает, помимо телес? Ну, женщина и женщина, никто на это скидку не даст, наоборот, запросят лишь больше.  
Тихобор вздохнул. Бажена прекрасно знала: он хотел для неё лучшего. Иначе не взял бы он её тогда, давным-давно, когда она лучше всех на поступлении сразилась, а другие дружинники выступали против её зачисления. Единственный господин Тихобор вступился за неё, единственный защитил девчонку, единственный разглядел в ней что-то особенное! И не в теле особенное, не в умении, а в жгучем, неумолимом рвении.  
– Да я всем покажу! Вот увидите, господин Тихобор!.. – подскочила Крепкий Кулак, да так, что камешки под ногами заскакали.  
– Вот и покажи! Поезжай на княжеские соревнования, там и покажешь, на что способна.  
Похоже, бросил это Волк случайно. Но совсем не случайно для Бажены.  
– Что за соревнование?  
Тогда-то мужчина и осознал, что зря упомянул об этом. Остановился, пригладил пальцами густые брови.  
– Нет, Бажена, для тебя – никакие…  
– Не-е-ет! Господин Тихобор, я же не отстану…  
– Прикажу – отстанешь.  
– А вот и не отстану! Я вот всегда чую, когда что-нибудь любопытное намечается: нюх-то у меня – ого-го!  
Посмотрел на неё Тихобор, вскинув бровь. Но поздно: этот огонёк в её глазах ничем не загасить.  
– Великий Князь Драгомир, похоже, себя потешить решил. Послал во все Высшие Школы и Военные училища гонцов и сказал, мол, пусть желающие приезжают в Звёздград и поборются за возможность совершить для него «подвиг». Что за подвиг – ни слова, конечно. Зато награда обещается большая: деньги, слава и любое желание.  
Хотела ли чего-то Бажена? Деньги нужны только скупцам, желания – отпетым самолюбцам. Тем более, всего-то Царь не выполнит, разве что станцует на столе разодетым в петуха – потеха да и только.  
А вот слава…  
– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Бажена! Не вздумай…  
– Гонец ещё в училище? – обернулась к Волку Собака, взор нельзя было понять: то ли он решительный, то ли – совершенно сумасшедший.  
– Бажена, ты не понимаешь! Ладно, закроет глаза Князь на то, что мы приняли женщину в училище, да ты всем противникам горла передерёшь!  
– Господин Тихобор! – схватив мужчину за плечи, рявкнула вдруг Крепкий Кулак так, что тот ошарашенно застыл. – Господин Тихобор, что я сразу сказала, когда сюда поступала?  
– Я думал, ты отступилась…  
– От мечты не отступаются! Господин Тихобор, ну, что я сказала?  
– Что ты мечтаешь стать богатырём?..  
Бажена знала, что это невозможно. Как же это, женщина – и богатырь? Прославленный в веках воин, о котором знает всё Царство! О котором сказаний – не перечесть! И женщина? Но на то жизнь и дана: слишком много возможностей, чтобы не попытаться.  
И это соревнование – Бажена знала – та самая возможность, которая может и не повториться.  
– И стану, господин Тихобор, – уверенно кивнула Крепкий Кулак.  
Тогда-то её глаза горели пуще всего. Волк не мог этого не заметить. Он слишком хорошо знал этот взор.  
– Он ещё здесь, Бажена.  
Собака тут же сорвалась с места – только хвост замелькал. Пока дыхание не перехватило от бега, Крепкий Кулак выкрикнула напоследок:  
– Ваше имя запомнят в веках, господин Тихобор! Вот это я точно обещаю!  
Волк не сдержал улыбки, ибо знал: это обещание Бажена точно выполнит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Сыны боярские – то же, что и стража.


	4. Сказ четвёртый. О Невидимой Чешуе

Из ворот постоялого двора под оглушительный грохот выскочила тень. И не больше – не больше тени увидели завсегдатаи, когда обнаружили, что их кошельки пусты, без единого гроша.  
За тенью метнулись сразу, и трое мужавых Медведей. А с кем-кем, а с ними связываться точно не стоило. Тень это знала (или же знал?) и мчалась со всех ног по Звёздграду в надежде, что хоть какой-нибудь зверолюд оставит свой дом пустовать специально на случай чьей-нибудь погони. Ноги несли, казалось, быстрее, чем свищет ветер: во взоре заплетались переулки, нагромождались тупики, расплывались лица ошарашенных прохожих. И ничто не подгоняло так, как эта сладостная фраза:  
– Я тебя достану, Невидимая Чешуя, поганый оборванец!  
Ну, и что-то ругательное, тень предпочла не вслушиваться, а дело делать – бежать без оглядки.   
Когда горящие серебром глаза ослепились красками, тогда-то владелец и осознал: это же рынок! А на рынке-то проще простого этих громоздких дурней запутать. Вор юркнул меж юбок каких-то девчонок, только эти девчонки-то и заметили, как из-под иссиня-черного плаща на долю мгновения выглянул хвост с серебристыми чешуйками.  
Ныряя, прокатываясь, выворачиваясь и прыгая, вор мелькал то в льняно-мягком ряду платьев, то в «благовонном» рыбном ряду, то где-то между грозными оружейными рядами. А Медведи-то не отставали, какие молодцы! Внутренне их похвалив, незнакомец всё же не собирался сдаваться: мол, ему эти монетки нужнее, ребятки!  
Нет, подрезали! В молочно-белых глазах вора мелькнул испуганный зрачок, превратившийся в тонкую палочку, а владелец рванулся в сторону, чуть не повалив бедных бабушек. А те, в свою очередь, обругали его так, что шквал перекинулся и на преследователей, задержав их. А вор в жизни бы не подумал, что ему помогут старушки!  
Раз, два, три – и незнакомец уже почти оторвался! Едва-едва его ловили взоры Медведей. Осталось только выйти из рынка и попасть на созвездие Креста, оттуда – вниз, под город.   
Вырвавшись из духоты рыночных рядов, вор рванул так, что слёзы полились из глаз. Вот это скорость! Теперь-то его точно не достанут!  
Опять! Опять подрезали, умники. На этот раз всего один, но как ни крути, обходить-то негде! Чуть не столкнувшись нос к носу с громадным зверолюдом, незнакомец поднырнул и чудом смог проскользнуть меж его ног. В замешательстве Медведь оглядел себя, но и этого хватило вору, чтобы скрыться в дверях соседнего дома.  
Правда, звонкие крики владелицы этого дома всё же выдали незнакомца с головой. Не важно! Тихо и навряд ли слышно извинившись, чёрный плащ мелькнул у неё перед глазами, проникнув на лестницу, откуда – к ближайшему окну. Вот оно! Точно оно!  
Стоило беглецу выглянуть наружу, как из его уст раздался свист. За свистом – топот позади, но это вора уже не волновало.   
Внизу с треском распахнулась дверь в подпол. Незнакомец вылетел в окно, словно ворон, расправив плащ, точно крылья.   
Когда преследователи ввалились на второй ярус дома, они уже никого не обнаружили. Где-то внизу беззвучно закрылся проход.  
А вор тем временем приземлился на хрустящее сено. В спину отдало тяжестью, но не похоже, что сильно. Голова кружилась, видимо, всё-таки ударилась и будет шишка. Ха. Обошлось лучше, чем вор думал.  
– Лун, ты что, с небес свалился? О, смотри! Как луна, с небес свалился!  
Услышав звонкий детский голосок, Лун с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Взор по-прежнему расплывался. Лун поднял руки – серебристые чешуйки по-прежнему на месте. Потрогал лицо – и тут все чешуйки на месте, не оборвало, на резких скулах и впалых щеках ни царапинки. Пошевелил хвостом – сильный пластинчатый хвост, достигавший чуть ли не самых пят, без всякой боли раздвигал сено.  
По-прежнему Ящер, как и был до этого.  
– Ну, Лун! Совсем не смешная шутка, что ли? – надулся ребёнок, трясший истощённого Ящера за рукав.  
Лун в беспамятстве оглянулся. А, да… Это он. Маленький Енотик с перепачканными в грязи щеками, настороженно вскинутыми ушами и пушистым хвостом, мех на котором такой пушистый, что по размерам был, наверное, больше головы паренька.  
– Чё-то ты мне не нравишься, братишка… Ма-а-ам! Луну, кажись, плохо!  
Раскрыв тонкие, иссохшие во время бега губы, Лун прохрипел:  
– Воды…  
– Ма-а-ам! Воды-ы-ы!  
Чуть ли не плача, сорвался с места Енотик и поторопился в узкий проход. Лун же вперился взором в дырочки на двери над головой, откуда струился ласковый солнечный свет. Такой тёплый… Приятный…  
Жаль только, что Луну не рады при солнечном свете. Только здесь, в темноте подвалов, где проживала его семья. Не настоящая, конечно же, ведь все прекрасно знают, что Ящеры рождаются из яиц, а другие зверолюди… Как-то по-другому. Луну было не очень приятно в этом разбираться, вот он и не стал спрашивать. Лун не спрашивал без надобности. Лун даже не говорил без надобности.   
Лун не привык привлекать лишнее внимание.  
А пока Енотик вернулся с побитой по краям глиняной кружкой и, кое-как подняв тяжёлого Ящера, поднёс к его рукам живительную водицу. Но Лун сделал всего лишь один глоток: он не позволял себе лишнего. Даже в воде.  
На крохотную водяную гладь упал лучик света, и он разглядел себя: бледного, худощавого, вытянутого, с длинными белыми волосами, в которых запутались сухие стебельки и листья. Но ничто не притягивало взор так, как глаза: круглые, большие, такие сверкающие, что захотелось отвернуться. Стоило кому в эти глаза взглянуть – как они кричали… Лун не любил, когда кто-то кричит. Тем более на него.   
– Ну же, Лун! Не выпьешь всё – насильно затолкаю, – запричитал Енотик, поднимая кружку, но Ящер отводил голову.  
– Спасибо, Полохвос-с-стик, не надо…  
– Пе-е-ей! Я сказал!..  
– Полохвост! Оставь Луна в покое!  
Вовремя мама подоспела. Скрестив руки, она встала в проходе, пока сын с понурым видом вздохнул и отошёл. Но напоследок сверкнул глазами в сторону Луна. Тот лишь скромно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Ну, что? Как прошло? – тоже улыбнулась Енотиха и присела рядом с Ящером на сено.  
Лун же в ответ вскочил и уселся, скрестив ноги и выпрямив спину. Хвост он прижал к себе, а руки засунул в карманы, лихорадочно ища кошельки.  
– Может, не так много, но я старался… – с этими словами Ящер вывалил перед женщиной кучку звенящих монет.   
Медняки, серебряники – чего тут только не нашлось. Лун знал, что за состояние он сегодня раздобыл. Знал, что это немало. Но он не мог себе позволить задираться: по сравнению с тем, сколько ему дала мама, это – пустяк.  
– Ты большой молодец, Лун, – даже не оценив денег, Енотиха приобняла приёмного сына за плечи и притянула к себе. – Я горжусь тобой, сколько бы ты ни принёс.  
Теплота. Это, казалось, было всем, ради чего Лун и жил. Ведь нет ничего важнее, так?  
– Спасибо, мама, – тихо ответил он, опустив глаза. – Надеюсь, с этим протянем хотя бы месяц без голодных дней. Но, наверное, надо отложить на чёрный день…  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, сегодня не получится. У Полохвоста день рождения.  
Лун кивнул ей в плечо. Он-то не забыл! Он помнил дни рождения всех своих маленьких родственников, пяти братишек и четырёх сестричек. И каждый раз припасал им кое-что особенное.  
И сегодня – не исключение.  
– Не позовёшь Полохвоста? – попросил Лун, обнаружив, что братец куда-то пропал.  
Мать кивнула и окликнула сына. Енотик быстро выскочил из-за угла, похоже, он что-то жевал.  
– Полохвост! Ты что это, начал казённые сладости есть раньше времени? Ты в курсе, что их и так мало?  
– Ну ма-а-ам! Не за этим же ты меня звала!  
Енотиха лишь оттянула ему пушистое ухо и ушла, явно дуясь. Лун же поворочался, спустил ноги с сена и с доброй улыбкой поманил младшего братца.  
– Чё такое, Лун? Чё-то случилось? – подойдя вплотную и склонив голову, спросил Полохвост.  
Ящер помотал головой и, обхватив Енотика, посадил его к себе на колени.  
– С днём рождения, – проронил Лун, вложив в руки мальчонки маленький деревянный ножик.  
У Полохвоста мигом загорелись глаза: о такой игрушке он давно мечтал, и старший брат это знал. Ящер широко улыбался в ответ на восторг Енотика, вертевшего ножик в руках, оглядывая малейшую трещинку на нём.  
– Где… Откуда ты его достал?!  
– По дороге сюда забегал на рынок. Там и нашёл.  
– Спасибо, Лун! Я и не мечтал о таком…  
– Теперь он у тебя есть. Теперь надо о чём-нибудь другом мечтать.  
– И я даже знаю о чём, братец!  
Запустив руки в дырявые карманы, Полохвост принялся в них беспорядочно шарить. Лун подхватил упавший подарок, наблюдая, как ребёнок с серьёзнейшим видом копошился в звенящих и шуршавших недрах рубашки.  
– Вот! Держи, Лун! Я сегодня нашёл. Видимо, потерял кто… А тебе пригодится!  
В ладони Ящера вместо ножа оказалась оборванная с краю, испачканная в дорожной пыли бумажка. На ней, видно, прекрасным почерком и дорогими чернилами было выведено: «Выдано (место пропущено) из разведческого отделения Княжеского Военного училища». А заголовок гласил:  
– «Разрешение на участие в княжеских соревнованиях»?! – прочитал изумлённый Лун. – Полохвост, откуда?..  
– Я ж говорю, на улице нашёл, какой-то парень в кожаных доспехах оборонил! Я-то ему сначала вернуть хотел…  
– Ну и отчего не вернул? Полохвост, так ведь нехорошо поступать!..  
– Но Лун! Ты же сам говорил, как мы мимо этих объявлений на участие проходили, что хотел бы принять участие. Денег нам на жизнь заработать, дом у Царя попросить. Чем не шанс?  
– Полохвост, я ведь вовсе не умею драться, как в Военном училище! У меня и доспеха-то хорошего нет. Мне никто не поверит, даже если я пойду!   
– Скажешь, что обокрали. Вон, ты же сам воруешь! Значит, об этом могли догадаться.  
– Но я же… Ящер.  
В сердце вновь вонзился осколок. Ну и сколько, сколько ещё раз его чешуйки станут для зверолюдов поводом его унизить, оскорбить, оттолкнуть? Неужели никто в целом Берском Царстве не выступит на его стороне?  
Лун поднял глаза. Нет, кое-кто всё же выступит. Его семья.  
– Лун? Ты же не…  
– Нет, Полохвост. Не в этот раз.


	5. Сказ пятый. О Соловьином Сердце

Раз, раз, раз! Ещё один круг, танцоры меняются, песня огибает очередной перелом – и снова раз, раз, раз. Юбки скачут, девчонки хохочут, парни хватают их пояса и обнимают там, где обнимать обычно не стоило бы, будь они не в танце. Хлоп, топ, поворот! Голову кружит, с телом – не дружит.  
А балалайка так и пляшет на пару с разгорячёнными юнцами и девчатами. Притопывая изящной маленькой ножкой, молодая балалайщица скакала из стороны в сторону, мудрёно виляя длинным пшеничным хвостом и подёргивая такими же большими, детскими ушками. Плотная светлая коса между ними дёргалась и прыгала, точно владелица и вовсе за той не следила. Пухлые губки растянулись в радостной белозубой улыбке.  
Хрупка была девчонка, да юрка и искусна в едином движении. Каждый мах ножкой, каждое покачивание головой – отточенное, будто тысячи раз сделанное, сотни раз повторенное. Но только эта хитрющая Кошка знала: далеко это не так.  
А вот и последний круг! Балалайщица играла до боли в пальцах, той самой приятной боли, когда понимаешь, что всё делаешь правильно. Танцоры закрутились так, что, казалось, и впрямь головы потеряют от очередного поворота. Однако ж нет! Выжили, но испытали такое счастье, что захлопали тотчас.  
Гордо припав рукой к груди, девчонка откинула ножку и закланялась в разные стороны, да так рьяно и так выпячивая другую ручку, что никто за мастерством и не заметил бы, что балалайщица исполняет подобное без особого усердства. Добрые слова лились рекой, прямиком в дёргающиеся ушки румяной девчонки.   
Да так ведь каждый раз! Чего ж тут удивляться? Кошка-то и не старалась вовсе, просто играла наобум, что в голову придёт. И почему-то все вокруг заливаются счастьем: неужели это какое колдовство? Вроде нет, от рождения она так умела: только издала первый напев из крохотного ротика – родители тут же заготовили ей местечко в Высшей Школе Искусств, сами-то – известные странствующие певцы. Но ради дара любимой дочурки вот остались возле Школы, приглядывать, как успехи у их ненаглядной.   
И с того мига не испытывала Кошечка другого горя, кроме как родительской заботы. И совершенного непонимания, куда этот дурацкий дар деть.  
– Солнцеслава Соловьиное Сердце! – раздался громкий, поставленный голос, от которого у балалайщицы шерсть и волосы дыбом повставали.   
К ней из толпы величавой походкой вышел Заяц с громоздкой грамотой в руке, такой же длинной, точно его уши. Разглядев на обратной стороне великокняжескую печать, изумрудные глаза Кошки мелькнули любопытством.  
– Приветствую, господин хороший, – низко-низко поклонилась она, сама не ожидая от себя такой вежливости. – С какими новостями пожаловал?  
– Вас, Солнцеслава Соловьиное Сердце, к себе во дворец приглашает сам Великий Князь Драгомир!..  
– Простите, меня это не…  
– Достопочтимая певица, ваши родители были очень любезны с нашим любимым Князем и приняли приглашение за вас, – продолжил гонец, не замечая округлившихся глаз Солнцеславы. – В этой грамоте…  
Вместо того, чтобы дослушать, Соловьиное Сердце с грозно качающимся хвостом метнулась к Зайцу и вырвала из его рук грамоту. И впрямь, Кошка сразу узнала корявую подпись отца и изящный почерк матери. И эта печать! С чего это именно она понадобилась Великому Князю Драгомиру? Других желающих не нашлось, что ли?  
– Ага, спасибо. Возвращайся в Звёздный Град и передай, что я не явлюсь! – заявила во всеуслышание Соловьиное Сердце.  
Зверолюди вокруг заохали да заахали. Кошка проводила гонца победной усмешкой, но тот, несмотря на поджатые уши, всё-таки прошепелявил сквозь выпирающие передние зубки:  
– П-проштите, шударыня… Да вот мы уже отправили известие Царю. Это мы для вас грамоту написали, чтобы вы с ней отправились…  
Солнцеслава дослушивать не стала, вместо этого забрала жалкое письмецо и, яростно махая хвостом, потопала прочь. Вот отец с матерью у неё попляшут! Вот попляшут, похуже этих горе-танцоров с улицы!  
С чего это они удумали решать за неё? Решать за неё снова! Конечно, у них ведь есть такое право, пока она не достигнет совершеннолетия всего-то через пару дней.   
Хотят её дар зверолюдам отдать, чтобы всем послужил… Как будто Солнцеславе оно надо! Если даже в Высшей Школе её так и не превзошли даже самые старые учителя и самые опытные наставники, то куда дальше? Дар есть дар! Куда ему стремиться? Выше гор, выше неба? Сумасшествие!  
До дому добралась Кошка быстро, стремительно влетела в двери, почти выбив их своим хрупким телом, взлетела по ступенькам в опочивальню, где мирно мурлыкали родители. Отвлекла их Солнцеслава отвратительным шипением – и даже оно вышло до боли славным.  
– Пап, мам, вы опять за старое?! – она выставила вперёд руку с повисшей на ней грамотой.   
– Солнышко, ну мы же стараемся для тебя… – залепетала женщина, но дочь не стала слушать.  
– Если бы вы для меня старались, то бросили бы уже это дело. Сколько раз просила: не надо меня на эти соревнования, на эти обучения посылать! Это не приводит ни к чему!  
– Солнцеслава, прекрати немедленно! – взревел отец глубоким голосом.   
Соловьиное Сердце сперва потопталась на маленьких ступнях, но потом, сражённая его взглядом, пристыженно прошла к табуретке и плюхнулась на неё, стараясь увиливать от грозного взора таких же изумрудных глаз отца.  
– Солнышко, это совсем не то, что раньше! Уверяю тебя! – с маленькими ручками на сердце пролепетала мать.  
– Ага, конечно… Ты так каждый раз говоришь, – пробурчала Солнцеслава, но получила подзатыльник от отца. – Не бей меня, я же просто сказала правду!  
– Дослушай, а потом говори.  
Кошка тяжело вздохнула, но препираться не стала, а просто уставилась на мать.  
– Это ведь великокняжеские соревнования, Солнышко! Поверь, когда к нам домой заявился этот очень обходительный Зайчик, мы и не подозревали, что он нам предложит. Ты не поверишь, это – то самое испытание, которое подойдёт твоему дару, Солнышко!  
– Чем отличается от тех сотен соревнований, которые я уже перепробовала? – выждав, спросила дочь, поджимая уши под отцовским прищуром.  
– А то, Солнышко, что Царь объявил соревнования не просто так! Выигравший певец напишет сказ, который запомнится на века!   
Тотчас уши Солнцеславы навострились, а тоненькие усики-прутики встрепенулись. Маленький, плавающий в жиже тягучей скуки осколок покачался и отдался освежающей прохладой.  
– Солнышко, милая, я вижу этот свет в твоих глазах! Это верный знак, сама Мать-Природа нам благоволит! – мать схватила дочурку за крохотные ручки и заулыбалась. Давно Солнцеслава не видела этой улыбки. – Вот для этого твой дар тебе и дан, Солнышко!..  
– Не верю я в предназначения, матушка, – печально изогнула брови Соловьиное Сердце, но всё-таки улыбнулась и через мгновение снова сменила выражение лица на решительное. – Но это не повод не попробовать! Иначе…   
– Иначе зачем жить, так, Солнышко? – на глазах женщины проступили слёзы.  
Мать и дочь в восторге заобнимались. Отец же, улыбаясь одним уголком губ, через некоторое время, тем не менее, прервал их:   
– Солнышко, ты послушай поподробнее. Ты же отправляешься туда одна…  
– О… Одна? – ошеломлённо захлопала большими круглыми глазами Солнцеслава.  
– Да, милая, – тяжело вздохнула мать, улыбку – как ветром сдуло. – Великий Князь Драгомир сказал, что ты должна выдержать все испытания сама.  
– Н-но… Мне же даже несовершеннолетняя! Вдруг что случится…  
– Нет смысла в Великом испытании, если ты пройдёшь его за ручку, – строго оборвал её отец. – Но знай одно, – он ласково опустил руку на плечо дочери, – мы с мамой всегда с тобой, даже если нас нет рядом. Мы будем за тебя молиться Матушке-Природе.  
– Пиши письма! Даже если не выиграешь, мы ждём дома! – затараторила женщина, на что муж и дочь, переглянувшись, лишь рассмеялись. – Ну, что?! Я беспокоюсь!  
– Моя дочь не проиграет. И не потому, что у неё дар, а потому, что в миг желания ей не занимать упорства! Верно, ленивица моя? – улыбнувшись, потрепал уши дочери отец.  
– Хей! Не порти настрой! – возмутилась Солнцеслава, но тут же рассмеялась с собственной неряшливости.  
Удивительный смех наполнил дом творцов. Смех, подобный птичьему пению.


	6. Сказ шестой. О Звёздном Граде

«И да раскинется пред тобой Звёздный Град, путник!» – так гласила знаменитая присказка тех, чья дорога пересекала Великое княжество. В самом сердце Единого Берского Царства предстояло путнику побывать, хлеб-соль потчевать там, где каждый день ступает государева нога.   
Хотелось бы Осоке Болотной Ведьме на мгновенье стать птицей, летать высоко, дабы узреть всю красоту Звёздного Града. Уже с холма Медведица видела белокаменную крепостную стену, причудливо пересекающиеся прямые улочки, ровные бревенчатые крыши и, конечно же, сказочный дворец Великого Князя. Всем дворцам образец: на белоснежных стенах восседают угловатые крыши и пухлые купола, расписные, в цветастых треугольниках да злате несметном, на верхушках – звёзды, точно настоящие, в солнечном свете искрятся. Наверное, таким Осока и представляла себе Звёздный Град, хоть и думала, что побывает там только в рассказах бабули.  
Бывала по молодости бабушка в Звёздном Граде – или Звёздном Городе, или Звёздграде, или Звездограде, немало у сего места названий – да многое о нём рассказывала. Осока почти дословно знала названия и строения улочек, ведь не именовались они улочками, а созвездиями, ибо город был построен точно так, как предки на полотне небесном выстроились в предзакатный час [1]. Дворец княжеский, названный Неизменным, расположился точно как подарившая ему имя Неизменная звезда – неподвижная звезда южного полушария, вокруг которой крутятся её яркие сёстры. Говорила бабушка: дворец, он особенный, он внутри такой же сказочный, как снаружи. И Осоке предстояло это проверить.  
Прихватив покрепче лямки походной сумки, Медведица поторопилась с холма вниз, на дорогу. Там, в пыли и духоте, трудились огромные тяжеловозы с набитыми всякой всячиной повозками. В жизни столько всякой всячины не видела Осока! Здесь и меха пышные, и булочки пухлые, и сундуки, звенящие – наверняка! – золотом. Мало Осока понимала во всех этих царских-барских штучках, поэтому поторопилась скрыться от подозрительных взглядов торговцев, видно, за попрошайку или, того хуже, воровку её посчитавших. Обогнав купеческие цепочки, вырвалась Медведица вперёд, где продавцы-путники разбивали цветастые бархатные шатры и зазывали захожих. Корила себя Осока за любопытство, да всё равно подкралась к одной из столов с румяными яблочками в сахаре. Не успел хвостик завилять от сладостного запаха, как пришлось поджаться – продавец было собрался зазвать скромную ведьму к себе, но та, помотав головой, поспешила дальше, пока в ней не узнали последовательницу своего тяжёлого и нужного, но гонимого народом ремесла.  
У ворот оказавшись, невольно вспомнила Осока деревья, окружавшие её с бабулей родную хижину. Стена эта и в подмётки не годилась их старым добрым осинушкам!.. Или всё же была выше, а Осоке не хотелось это признавать?  
Засмотревшись, Болотная Ведьма чуть не упала, утягиваемая сыном боярским за руку. Склянки, прицепленные к поясу, раззвенелись, а навьюченная сумка едва не оказалась на земле. Уши разгневанной Медведицы встали торчком, пока глаза не увидели крупного собрата по племени, но не по духу.   
– Куда торопишься, ведьма? Уверена, что в княжеском городе тебе место, а не в чаще лесной? – то ли и впрямь сердито, то ли злобно пошучивая, спросил громадный Медведь в звенящей кольчуге со знаком солнца в звёздах на грудных пластинах, отпустив руку Болотной Ведьмы.  
– А что, выйти нельзя? – с вызовом ответила Осока, но тут же была прищучена:  
– Ты как с представителем власти разговариваешь, обор-р-рванка несчастная?! – в голосе его послышалось глухое звериное рычание. – Не знаешь, как тут водится?  
– Можно было предположить, – пробурчала Болотная Ведьма, боясь, будто её услышат, но так желавшая сейчас опалить это мерзкое рыло взрывотваром [2].  
– В Звёздном Граде ведьм не жалуют, поэтому вон отсюда! – пригрозил мужчина, но всё-таки добавил, внезапно смягчившись: – Закон есть закон, так что…  
– Предъявите соответствующую грамоту, – послышался голос за спиной.  
Обернувшись, Осока удивлённо уставилась на… На чью-то мужскую грудь в расшитом золотом кафтане. Подняв голову, Медведица столкнулась с гладко выбритым подбородком, затем – с тонкими, сжатыми губами, и, в конце концов, с приопущенными веками, из-за которых выглянули зелёно-голубые глаза, точно болотце, переходящее в озерцо.  
– Чего-чего? – возмутился Медведь, но юноша не струсил и выступил навстречу, едва коснувшись плечом Осоки:  
– Ох, кого только не берут теперь в сыны боярские!.. – сердце пропустило удар: этот мальчишка что, совсем страх потерял?! – Говорю, грамоту соответствующую покажи.  
Когда юноша достиг уровня Медведицы, та заметила у него беспокойно ёрзающий мохнатый хвост. Росомаха?   
– А… А какое у тебя право сына боярского допрашивать?! – замешался сперва охранитель порядка, но, впрочем, нашёлся с ответом.  
– Разве не царево ли указание звучало: «Всякий, кто в добропорядочности Князева слуги усомнится, тот может у него попросить удостоверения, Великим Князем одобренного»?  
Медведь перевёл дух. Подумал. Почесал голову. Осока испуганно металась взорами между юношей и мужчиной. Неужели Росомаха не врёт? От его слов зависит, пустят ли её вообще в Звёздный Град! Не пустят – пиши пропало, ведь всё Осока бросила, и ради чего?  
А юноша тем временем поджимал крупные кулаки и подметал длинным хвостом грязь с дороги. Осока дивилась: какой же он непомерно высокий! Кажется таким неприступным, а внутри – всё так же боится, как и она, иначе бы не дёргался с очередного движения Медведя. И если Медведь был для Осоки вполне понятным зверолюдом, то Росомахи для неё – самый загадочный народ Берского Царства. Ведьма разве что слышала об их кровожадности и полнейшем безумии, но этот юноша опровергал все страшные слухи.  
Когда Медведь вновь раздражённо рыкнул и подозвал каких-то громил, Осока и молодой незнакомец дружно дёрнулись. У Росомахи было начали расти когти, как ведьма нежданно-негаданно вспомнила и вскрикнула:  
– Я прибыла на княжеские соревнования! У меня есть грамота с печатью Высшей Школы Чудесных Наук! – ведьма поискала рукой в кармане и достала оттуда письмо, скреплённое толстой печатью.  
Впустив когти назад, юноша поколебался и вдруг приободрился:  
– А вы ведь знаете, что задержка участников княжеских соревнований карается самими Царехранителями [3]?  
Такого Осока не знала, но приняла к сведению. Медведи позади вдруг остановили свой ход и с беспокойным «Не, приятель, с этими мы связываться не собираемся» двинулись назад. Созвавший их тоже было собирался уйти, но вслед услышал:  
– Согласно городскому закону, сыны боярские, нарушившие свои полномочия и не желающие получить последующее наказание, обязаны принести извинения потерпевшей стороне, – поставленным голосом отчеканил Росомаха.  
Медведь медленно обернулся, снова глубоко рыча. Его друзья где-то позади посмеивались над ним, но опять-таки отмахивались рукой, мол, иди, исправляй, что натворил.  
– Пр-р-риношу извинения, – едва сдерживаясь, прорычал мужчина и стремительно скрылся, видимо, не собираясь больше разбираться, даже если бы от него что и требовалось.  
На том и разошлись. Осока и Росомаха побрели вперёд в задумчивом молчании: первая не знала, что говорить, второй – видно, гордился успехом, вот и ступал широкими шагами. Собравшись со словами, Болотная Ведьма было выдавила кроткое:  
– Спас…  
– Тяжело было сразу подумать о грамоте? – оборвал её юноша, недобро скрестив лапы у груди.  
– Что? – вымолвила Медведица, хлопая глазками.  
Похоже, это его всё-таки умилило, и Росомаха смягчился:  
– Эх, дурочка… Мы бы избежали всего этого разговора, если бы не…  
– Это я-то дурочка?! – возмутилась вдруг Осока, несказанно удивив незнакомца. – Между прочим, моими силами в итоге ушли от этих бугаёв! Не вспомни я про грамоту…  
– Ч-чего?! Да если бы не я, они бы тебя в первое же мгновение вышвырнули, и не видать тебе княжеских соревнований, как своих ушей! – возмутился юноша, изо рта показались острые клыки.  
– Я бы прекрасно справилась и сама! Как видишь, я же вспомнила про грамоту рано или поздно, – последнее Медведица добавила не без недовольного собой бурчания. – И вообще, откуда он узнал, что я ведьма?  
– Да у тебя на лице написано! Кто ещё в Берском Царстве носит с собой сушёный папоротник на поясе?.. Это что, мёртвая крыса?!  
– Не твоего ума дело! – сорвав с себя противный труп, Осока лихо закинула его в сумку.   
– К слову об этом, что понадобилось ведьме на княжеских соревнованиях? Я думал, вы там в лесу сидите, заговорами и зельями балуетесь, – повёл длинными пальцами Росомаха, видно, совершенно не шутя по поводу сказанного.  
– Ага, а ещё приворотами и ядами… Нет, подожди, а как же заманивание добрых молодцев в лесную глушь и убиение младенцев?! – съязвила Осока, старательно поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза обидчику.  
– Да понял я, понял! «Не твоего ума дело», да? – закатил глаза юноша. – Ладно, как хочешь. Бесполезно спорить, тем более с женщиной.  
– Так ты меня и в этом обвинить хочешь?!  
– Остановись! Ты права, ты права! Довольна? – отмахнулся обеими руками Росомаха и, раздражённо ощетинившись, развернулся. – А теперь прошу простить, у меня дела. Обед в постоялом дворе с видом на княжеский сад не ждёт!  
– Не подавись!  
– Ради тебя очень постараюсь!  
Не знала Осока, что Звёздный Град встретит её суровыми сынами боярскими и наглой Росомашьей мордой. Но так или иначе, в чём-то он прав: время приближалось к обеду и живот Осоки предательски урчал в напоминание об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Согласно верованиям Единого Берского Царства, после смерти души зверолюдей растворяются над земляной твердью, расстилаясь единым духовным полотном. Чем древнее душа, тем выше она поднимается в небо. Звёзды отражают души тех зверолюдей, чьи деяния оказались достаточно светлыми, чтобы искриться вечно. Души же тёмные исчезают в межзвёздной пустоте. Попадая на небеса, души зверолюдей теряют своё имя при жизни и обретают новое, звёздное. 
> 
> 2\. Взрывотвар – зелье, изготовляемое с целью образовать невидимую волну, разрывающуюся в месте открытия сосуда, куда оно помещено. Используется в изготовлении метательных снарядов.
> 
> 3\. Царехранители – отряд личной дружины Великого Князя. Выполняют обязанности телохранителей и исполнителей личной воли Великого Князя.


	7. Сказ седьмой. О постоялых дворах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случайно забыла опубликовать пятую часть и вместо этого опубликовала шестую. Так что прежде, чем прочитать, загляните в главу 5.

Сурица, подобно морям из чистого золота, пеной волны накрывало убранные-гладкие столешницы. Однако шумный берег сопровождался не мирным рокотом воды, а смачной бранью, доносившейся со всех уголков заведения. Казалось, сами стены дрожали от такого неумолимого веселья, сопровождаемого песнопениями и душераздирающим дребезжанием балалайки.  
Как-никак не этого Златоуст ожидал, сбежав в столицу с твёрдым убеждением, что зверолюд здешний хоть чем-то отличается от родных просторов. Однако ж нет: такие же невежды и пьяницы. А ведь какое заведение! У царя под боком умудряются устраивать такой балаган. Златоусту, конечно, в общем-то не мешала подобная кутерьма, ибо привык, но привычка далеко не всегда подразумевает под собой удовольствие.  
Едва завидев уголок, откуда резво выскакивали барышни-Медведицы, впервые Росомаха заметил, какие эти девицы огромные. Отличаются от той, что он встретил по дороге – ну и вздорная же! Сразу понятно: ведьма, кто же ещё?   
Остановив одну из развесёлых, но поистине немалых размеров красавиц, он скромно полюбопытствовал, где ему обнаружить владельца. Те же, озорно похихикивая над его вежливым смущением, закивали в сторону рослого Медведя, разговаривающего с какими-то не менее крупными мужчинами. Угол их раскатисто смеялся и громогласно называл то одно имя, то другое, восклицал что-то. Вокруг скопилось столько народу, что Златоусту даже любопытно стало, что происходит. Да и подойти-то всё равно надо: хозяин, похоже, в самом сердце событий.  
– Добрый день вам, сударь! – протиснувшись сквозь ругавшуюся на него толпу, Росомаха оказался под самым боком хозяина постоялого двора, чуть ли не задыхаясь в его потных подмышках.  
– Добрый, малец, – дружелюбно отозвался Медведь, отступая на шаг.  
Запнувшись, высокий Росомаха согнулся пополам, но не позволил себе оплошать, вместо чего якобы вежливо поклонился и, приложив руку к сердцу, поднялся с широкой улыбкой и со словами:  
– Сие любопытнейшее действо привлекло моё внимание, сударь! Не могли бы вы мне поведать, в чём суть?  
– Экое высокоблагородие, – добродушно рассмеялся мужчина. – Коли любопытно и коли так вежлив, скажу: борются здесь за право остаться, малец.  
И правда, борются: напротив друг друга сидели двое мужавых парня, Медведь и Тигр, схватились за руки и тянут, пытаются сломить. На кистях обоих так вздулись сосуды, что Росомаху замутило: как бы не лопнули! Противники были облачены в лёгкие доспехи с простеньким рисунком солнца со звёздами на зерцале – похоже, выходцы из знаменитого княжеского военного училища, откуда вышли многие именитые дружинники и сами Царехранители.  
– П-право остаться? – от осознания Златоуст чуть язык не проглотил, но сумел сдержаться: он никогда не позволял себе сказать чего-то, за что ему лично будет стыдно. – Милый сударь, я посылал гонца к вам с письмом…  
– А, этот щупленький Енотик с голодными глазами? Раньше у нас занимали заранее, но… Сейчас явно зря мотался парень: тут отбоя нет от посетителей, которые за любую цену готовы остаться! Я подумал, не было смысла его обнадёживать.  
Говорил это Медведь с такой прямой и естественной простотой, что Росомахе хотелось на месте разорваться. Он-то думал, приедет – и заживёт в столице-то, городе Великого Князя! А тут… Как и везде. Никакой уверенности, всё через пень-колоду. Попытка быть в чём-то уверенным, как обычно, идёт ко дну.  
– А… Да? – растерянно захлопал глазами Златоуст, где-то внутри стараясь не сорваться на хозяина этого треклятого места. – Я понял. Спасибо. Удачи вам.  
– Хей, ты чего приуныл? – добродушно улыбнулся Медведь и похлопал юнца по плечу. – Я понимаю, мой постоялый двор – заведение для искушенных! Но за такое надо побороться. Почему бы не попробовать?  
– Я обойдусь, пожалуй, – мрачно отозвался Росомаха, со страхом провожая борцов. – До свидания.  
– И тебе до свидания, парень!  
И вместе с тем Златоусту очень хотелось, чтобы этого свидания никогда не случалось. А последующего и не будет, ведь возможность последняя – сгинула в руках этих тупорылых вояк! Только и знают, что силой меряться, на потеху толпе. А этот дурак-Медведь решил устроить себе на развлечение такое вот «соревнование»…   
Неужели все эти дураки приехали сюда соревноваться?! Златоуст изучил порядки: он-то с ними в одну тарелку не попадёт, для них – свои правила, но что если они произвол учинят и решат сами взять в свои руки победу? Ну уж нет! Не посмеют они иметь дело со Златоустом, сыном Растислава!   
Хотя, отсюда вытурили – что им и дальше помешает перед его Росомашьим носом кулаками размахивать? Стоило Златоусту выйти через задний ход заведения, как он закружил в переулке, невольно применяя ненавистную привычку: подметание хвостом дорог. В итоге после трудового дня Росомахе приходилось мыться, каждый день мыться, дабы в горах пыли не застрять.  
Да что же это такое?! Эти громадины признают только силу, к доводам Златоуста – будь они хоть тысячу раз хитрыми или остроумными – они не прислушаются ни в жизни! Росомаха, безусловно, был ловок и свиреп в силу своего происхождения, но до мощи тех же Медведей ему – пахать и пахать. А становиться безмозглым воякой в его намерения не входило.   
Ар-р-р, ну почему в этой стране всё всегда идёт не так?!  
– О-о-о, я погляжу, у зубастика всё плохо?  
Неожиданно глубокий женский голос разбудил Росомаху. Вообще, с трудом Златоуст находил зверолюдей повыше себя, но тут представился случай исключительный: ему пришлось приподнять взор, чтобы посмотреть в глаза незнакомке. Это была Собака, да какая собака, побольше всякого Медведя! Даже побольше хозяина двора, откуда Златоуст только что вышел. Но мало ей роста, так у неё и плечи были такого размаха, что Росомаха не видел за ними улицы. В её тени Златоуст так и хлопал глазами, пока не сообразил:  
– Здра-а-авствуй! – протянул он, недобро улыбаясь. – Ну, дела не очень, но всё исправимо.  
– Хороший настрой! С чем и поздравляю, – бодро поставила руки в боки огромная девушка (хотя таким словом Златоуст и мог окрестить её лишь с большой натяжкой). – Я вообще в больших городах редко бываю, а точнее – никогда. Так что вот… Меня Бажена зовут. Некоторые Крепкий Кулак добавляют, но это ещё заслужить надо. А ты кто?  
Златоуст понял сразу: деревенщина. Говорила она просто, проглатывала буквы, скакала ударениями. И сразу знакомиться поспешила, да, точно, так делают только те, кто из глубинки. Но это совсем не мешало, наоборот, играло на руку.  
– А я Златоуст, сын Растислава. Рад знакомству, – учтиво поклонился Росомаха, изящно выставив чистый до блеска сапог.  
– Какие мы воспитанные! Жаль, я так не умею, – рассмеялась Бажена, хотя шутку Златоуст понял только после некоторых раздумий. – Что ж, и мне приятно, что меня не послали куда подальше в очередной раз…  
– Послали? Кто же тебя так?  
– Да вот, хотела с местными задружиться, а они – вытурили, говорят, мол, в постоялый двор иди.   
– А почему ты именно сюда подалась? Сердце Звёздграда же!  
– Ну, я спросила у них, где тут ближайший постоялый двор. Они говорят, мол, за углом. А тут и до дворца как раз рукой подать! – Собака указала рукой за спину Росомахи.  
– Ага! Красота неописуемая, да? – заговорщицки сверкнул глазами Златоуст, уже всё рассчитавший.  
– Ох, иначе и не скажешь! Так что? Пойдём внутрь? – Бажена было собралась пройти дальше, но Росомаха её вовремя остановил прикосновением пальца на зерцало.  
Только тогда он заметил: а ведь у неё тоже на зерцале знакомый знак! Неужели она не простая деревенщина, а… Это вообще возможно?  
– Сперва один кро-о-охотный вопрос, и я всё поясню, – протянул Златоуст, доброжелательно улыбаясь. – Ты из Княжеского Военного училища?  
– А-га! – радостно кивнула та.  
– Ты же понимаешь, почему я спросил, да?  
– Ну-у-у… Тебе доказательства нужны? – уголки её губ стремительно поползли вниз, и Росомаха поспешил исправить положение:  
– Нет-нет! Прошу простить моё несказанное удивление, ибо, как лично я считаю, нужно обладать недюжими способностями, чтобы преодолеть испытания, будучи женщиной…  
– Ой, да не льсти! – закатила глаза Бажена, но нельзя было не заметить, что она слегка покраснела. – Но я польщена, прохвост ты этакий. Давай-ка лучше внутрь пройдём, там тебе и расскажу, как туда попала и…  
Златоуста мало заботила эта увлекательнейшая история, поэтому он решил ловко подступиться к делу:  
– Но-но-но, сударыня! Я только что оттуда, хозяин-барин сказал, что мест там и нет больше.  
– Как это – нет? – удивлённо захлопала глазами Собака. – Думаю, если правильно поговорить…  
Она недобро размяла кулаки, и Росомаха понял, что положение было одновременно несколько сложнее и несколько выгоднее, чем он думал.  
– Внутри целый отряд твоих сослуживцев, так что не советую, – пробурчал Златоуст, побаиваясь, что их могут услышать. – У нас с тобой всё же есть способ попасть внутрь. По крайней мере, у тебя точно, а вот у твоего покорного друга…  
– Так, Златоуст, не смей грустить! Обоим место будет, только скажи, что от меня требуется, – удивительно легко купилась на жалость Бажена, положившая широкую ладонь на плечо Росомахи.  
– Да так… – загадочно протянул он, победно ухмыляясь. – Хозяин-барин решил тут устроить небольшой поединок. Кто победит – тому и будет место.  
– Это же проще простого, Златоуст! Ну ладно, так и быть, щуплик, за нас обоих попашу, – потрепав его по ушам и чуть не выводя его тем самым из себя, Бажена уверенно пошла вперёд. – Смотри и учись – пригодится!  
Вошла Собака с таким ударом ноги, что все взоры обратились на задний вход. Хозяин ошарашенно раскрыл рот, но и сказать ничего не успел, как она на виду у всех гордо прошла вперёд и, сбросив со стула одного из борцов, устроилась на сиденье сама. Упавший глянул на хамку, вмиг оторопел и отполз.  
– По глазам вижу: ты тут будущий победитель, – бросила Бажена удивлённому Тигру, расположившемуся напротив неё. – Поэтому я сражусь сразу с тобой, нечего силы тратить на этих недомерков.  
– Ты?! Я тебя видел! Ты та самая девка старшего дружинника Тихобора! – с издевательским выражением выдал было тот, но не успели его шутке внемлить остальные, как кулак с треском опустился на стол.  
– Языком молоть горазд, а кулаком – боишься?  
На такое народ завыл, кто-то оскорбительно, кто-то одобрительно, Златоуст так и не понял. Он вообще до последнего не мог сообразить, что происходит, только подскочил к спине Собаки, пока место освободилось.  
Соревнование началось немедля. Тигр выхватил руку Бажены, едва не пригвоздив её к дереву, но та вовремя его остановила и замерла ровно на середине: ни ему, ни ей. Думал он ввести её в заблуждение да прогадал! Не знал он Бажену Крепкий Кулак, не знал, что и не с такими ей приходилось дело иметь.   
Златоуст же наблюдал, как руки противников дрожат, точно сейчас оторвутся. Как их кости вообще не поломались от такого?! Невольно сглатывал Росомаха от очередного дёрганного движения, когда один пытался заломить другого, но не получалось – оба слишком хорошо знали, что делали.  
И все орут, как сумасшедшие, имя этого полосатого. Да чего это они?! Бажена ведь победит! Златоуст поверить не мог, ибо такой силы не могло быть у женщины. Силы, которая проламывает стол, силы, от одного ощущения которой – дрожат колени!  
– Бажена, давай!   
Росомаха не ожидал, что вскрикнет это, и не ожидал ещё больше, что Собака ему тут же внемлет и мгновенно прижмёт руку Тигра книзу. Застыло такое молчание, что торжественные возгласы после него точно подорвали постоялый двор на месте. Даже Златоуст ликовал: теперь у него есть крыша над головой!  
– Бажена Крепкий Кулак! – воскликнул Росомаха, и возглас подхватили.  
Под всеобщие рукоплескания, по-мужски сдержанно поклонилась Бажена, счастливо улыбаясь от уха до уха. Увидев это, Златоуст задумчиво сдвинул брови и догадался: и она здесь ради подвига, иначе не красовалось бы на ней такого ликования.  
– Так и быть, твоя комната, барышня… – начал было Медведь, но был прерван:  
– И другу моему комнату, – кивнула Бажена на Златоуста. – Могу ещё раз кого-нибудь обыграть, если нужно.  
Хозяин недоверчиво покосился на стеснённо застывшего Росомаху, но всё-таки улыбнулся одним уголком губы.  
– Нечасто увидишь женщину, которая враз уделывает крупного парня. Так и быть, и друга твоего пристрою.  
– Большое спасибо, господин хороший, – пожала ему руку Крепкий Кулак, и мужчина на деле убедился во всей силе этого прозвища. – Но прежде, чем в покои наши провожать, не мог бы ты нас покормить? Живот урчит, скотина…  
– Только если расскажете, откуда такая сила богатырская! – рассмеялся Медведь, от похвалы Бажена прямо воссияла.  
– Богатырская – это, конечно, слишком хорошо, но всё же…  
И разговорились они, пока шли дальше. За спинами оставались недовольные воины из училища, но Златоуст почему-то не боялся: навряд ли кто из них осмелится пойти против Бажены. Росомаха и сам бы побоялся, поэтому, как только они отобедают, Златоуст скроется из поля её зрения, будто его и не было вовсе.


	8. Сказ восьмой. О нежданном испытании

Вышла Бажена за порог постоялого двора, вдохнула воздуху столичного и улыбнулась от уха до уха: наконец-то настал день, тот самый день! День, когда Крепкий Кулак сможет доказать своё прозвище самому Великому Князю! Теплилась, даже жаром полыхала в неженском сердечке воительницы надежда, что воля её сломит всех противников, что особенную удаль даровала ей Матушка-Природа не просто так.  
Обернулась-поклонилась Бажена хозяину-барину и отправилась по широким дорогам Звёздграда прямиком к белокаменным стенам дворца княжеского. Высоки крепостные стены, царские тайны они скрывали иль когда-то защищали от врага лютого? Слышала Крепкий Кулак ту историю, когда из-за реки южной вышли полчища Ящеров да Змеев, народа из самой Империи Лонг. Знавал Звёзград не лучшие времена, когда чешуйчатая братия захватила его вместе со всем Царством, но недолго правили иноземцы: смогли князья через пять лет собрать войско и опрокинуть с престола Ящерского императора.   
А теперь вот Ящеры по улицам Царства ходят! Среди народа, лиц которых Бажена не запоминала, проскользнула сверкающая чешуя, от которой чуть глаза не ослепило. Крепкий Кулак даже остановилась: впервые она видела представителя загадочного народа из-за Грань-реки. Высокий, щуплый, глаза навыкате. И чешуя, чешуя-то! Бажена, конечно, в детстве с братьями гонялась за мелкими ящерками, но увидеть такую, да большую, да разумную не думала никогда.  
А чешуя-то у него, точно серебро! Не знала Бажена, из чего состоит чешуя Ящеров, но у этого, она была готова поклясться, из самого настоящего серебра.   
Случайное столкновение с впередиидущим зверолюдом Бажену привело в себя, и она, раскланявшись, поторопилась вперёд. А народу-то всё больше и больше! Чем ближе белокаменная стена, тем больше зверолюдов, даже рынок небольшой есть с палатками и привычным душным запахом. Собачий нюх заставлял её судорожно морщиться и бежать быстрее-быстрее к воротам, что спасало мало: народу-то не убавилось.  
Для крупного тела Бажены такое скопление зверолюдей было и впрямь в новинку. Когда-то, ещё вчера, Крепкий Кулак приучалась к толпам в училище, а теперь – не могла продраться сквозь маленькие, появляющиеся тут и там дырочки меж чужими плечами. Бажена знала: ей не составит труда их всех растолкать, но совесть не позволяла, а терпение подходило к концу.  
Лишь у самых ворот Крепкий Кулак с облегчением выдохнула, да так шумно, что позади на неё оборачивались. Бажена невольно сверкнула в них глазами, и простой зверолюд осторожно посторонился. Тут же Крепкий Кулак пристыженно поджала хвост: ей вовсе не хотелось их пугать, просто неприятно, когда пялятся. Когда много глаз смотрят…  
Бр-р-р! Бажена помотала головой, пока та не закружилась от наплыва. Не важно, что смотрят. Совсем не важно.  
Задрав одну-единственную лямку, на которой держалась вся дорожная сумка, Собака гордо расправила плечи и направилась к воротам Ветрового двора, как гласила высеченная над огромными дверьми надпись. Сами двери – распахнутые настежь, толстые, точно стена. Крепкий Кулак подумывала: а сколько таких, как она, потребовалось бы, чтобы эту дверь открыть? Много, и очень много.  
Редкие зверолюди проходили внутрь, оглядывались, охали с восхищением. Бажена припустила вперёд: что же они там увидели?  
У Бажены и самой вырвался выдох. Огромная площадь простиралась от края до края, вся выложенная чистым гладким камнем, по которому робко ступали жители и гости города. По левую руку – опять стена, уже ниже и тоньше, чем наружная. Видимо, отделяла дворы друг от друга. По правую руку – несколько подмостков, похожих на те, на которых выступают.   
А впереди – расписной Неизменный дворец. Глаз Бажены тщетно пытался уцепиться за рисунки, но не мог уловить или отличить друг от друга: все сливались в единое полотно, красивое, точно Матушка-Природа сама к нему руку приложила. Острую, как наконечник копья, крышу, изрезанную разноцветными треугольниками, с обеих сторон обступали более округлые, пузатые, сужающиеся к вершине. Перед же был испещрён окошками, закованными в красные, зелёные, синие обрамления, как ровные, так и с завитушками. На свободных местах расположились разукрашенные медвежьи головы, деревья, звёзды и, конечно же, солнышко над самыми дверьми дворца.  
Всё-то это, конечно, красиво до умопомрачения, да вот куда теперь направляться? Но недолго этот вопрос держался в голове Бажены: как в старых сказках, столб перед ней предстал, говорящий: на Луговой двор пойдёшь – к испытанию торговцев попадёшь, на Верховный двор пойдёшь – к испытанию чудотворцев попадёшь, на Клыкастый двор пойдёшь – на испытание воинов попадёшь…   
Вот и то, что нужно! То-то ребята из училища, которых Крепкий Кулак заметила краем глаза, направились сквозь Когтистый двор, где стоят подмостки. Значит, туда-то Бажене и надобно.  
Гордо звенела кольчуга, пока шла Крепкий Кулак сквозь дворы, думая: вот почти, почти она пришла! Представлялось, как ей будут хлопать, как народ будет громогласно называть её имя: «Бажена Крепкий Кулак!» Невольно пришёл в голову Златоуст, этот юнец-Росомаха, которого чуть утро – и нет на месте. Хотелось Бажене потолковать с ним, но, видно, он торопился. Может, тоже на испытаниях участвовал, а может, и к самому Царю направился. У него же был такой кафтан, на который Крепкий Кулак в жизни бы не заработала!   
Завиделись издалека вереницы зверолюдей и ряд палаток. Неужели очередь? Настрой Бажены с тем подупал: ей что-то не подумалось, что так много воинов приедет на состязание. С таким набором скольких же ей нужно будет победить? Неужели испытания будут проходить несколько дней? Не подумала об этом Крепкий Кулак, надо было что ли хозяина постоялого двора попросить место оставить…  
Но, подобравшись поближе, Бажена заметила, как отсеиваются зверолюди один за другим. Чего это они? А ведь среди них и те, что в доспехе училища, и без доспехов. Разве на испытание был какой-то отбор? Сколько же всего Бажена не учла!  
Ну да ладно. Ей-то это навряд ли грозит…  
Нет, вполне-таки грозит. Среди уходящих были и женщины. Крупные, рослые женщины. Ну – Бажена подумала – у них может и не быть грамоты из училища, туда же не принимают женщин. А Крепкий Кулак, она особенная! Не могут не пропустить, просто не могут. Поэтому Собака, отгоняя лишние мысли, встала в конец очереди.  
Час-другой стояла Бажена, оглядывала округу. Скучно – до жути. Крепкий Кулак предполагала, что основное время испытания она потратит на драки, но не тут-то было! Не драка – испытание, а эта толпа, которая со всех сторон давит неимоверно.  
Вскоре ожидание скрасилось смачным спором: впереди Бажены кто-то занял очередь и началась такая катавасия, что Бажена уже объявила впередистоящим счастливчикам, кому первому набьёт лицо на соревновании. Те же поглумились над её полом – к чему Крепкий Кулак привыкла – и попытались протащить дружка, но Собака задержала его и сжала плечо так, что тот истошно закричал и скрылся из виду. Похоже, не будет больше лезть без очереди.  
И наконец Бажена приблизилась к окончанию тягомотины. Хвост её вилял, но вилял так быстро, что стоящие позади посторонились. Крепкий Кулак даже не знала, кто стоит позади, да и не заботилась об этом: ей хотелось просто побыстрее попасть за пределы этих дурацких палаток, чтоб их.  
Мощная фигура Собаки едва не споткнулась о столик, за которым сидел, как ни странно, мелкий и худощавый Медведь с целой стопкой грамот. В его руке вертелось гусиное перо, а холодный, недоверчивый взор вызывал злобу и беспокойство.  
– Женщина. До свидания, – бросил он и было хотел позвать следующего, но перед ним опустилась грузная рука Бажены.  
– У меня есть грамота. Из Княжеского Военного училища!  
На лице мужчины растянулась едкая, издевательская усмешка.  
– Ага, а я сижу на престоле и раздаю приказания. Женщина, вы думаете, я вам просто так поверю?  
– У меня есть грамота! Это что, ничего не значит что ли? – возмутилась Бажена, громко, но на неё никто не обратил внимания.  
Писчий же закатил глаза.  
– Женщина, вы же понимаете, что в училище берут только мужчин? Тогда о чём разговор? Поддельной грамотой вы меня не удивите – не первая. Так что…  
– Она не поддельная! На ней подпись стоит, печать, всё, как положено.  
– Не пытайтесь меня заверить в невозможном. Вы тратите моё время, своё время и время тех, кто стоит в очереди за вами.  
Кровь вскипела в жилах Бажены, серые глаза вновь налились красным. Сжав свой прославленный Крепкий Кулак, Собака склонилась и гортанно прорычала:  
– Ты сейчас всё время мира потеряешь, если не впустишь меня внутрь.  
Но Медведь даже ухом не дёрнул. Лишь вздёрнул бровь и прошептал:  
– За моей спиной стоят десять Царехранителей. Одно моё слово – и всё твоё время мира потеряется.  
Бажена застыла. Нет, она справилась бы с десятком воинов, но набегут же другие! И путь на испытания навсегда закрыт. Но как же доказать ему, что грамота не поддельная? Он в жизни не поверит, что женщину приняли!..  
Крепкий Кулак опустила хвост. А испытание-то крылось вовсе не там, где она думала. Испытание, с которым она не справилась.  
Бажена было собиралась развернуться, но из-за плеча выскочил белый, точно сам свет, юнец и воскликнул:  
– Да вы посмотрите, господин! Чья же это подпись? – длинный палец уткнулся в грамоту точно на то место, где расписался Тихобор.  
– Малец, послушай, не выгораживай своих же соперников… Постой, а ты-то кто?..  
– Но господин! Не важно, кто я, посмотрите лучше, это же…  
Перед собой Бажена заметила худощавого Ящера, которого видела до этого около стены. Он тоже участвует? Такого она в училище точно не видела! Ну, он, наверное, из другого места, но, тем не менее, странно до жути. Неудивительно, что писчий так округлил глаза.  
Зато Медведь с удивления опустил глаза на грамоту. И округлил глаза ещё сильнее.  
– П-подпись сударя Тихобора?! – выпалил мужчина, со скрипом отодвигаясь на стуле. – Он же… Он же с самим Царём виделся! Бывший Царехранитель, Тихобор!..  
– Вот видите, сударь, как бывает, – с добродушной улыбкой отозвался Ящер. – Правила меняются. Теперь и барышень принимают.  
– Зря я тогда не пошёл на разъяснение, знал бы о таком… – пробурчал Медведь, смятенно почёсывая за ухом.  
– Теперь-то вы мне верите? – нарочито-устало спросила Бажена, на самом деле ликовавшая изнутри.  
– А… Ага. Мои извинения. Проходите, – забрал грамоту и расписался на ней мужчина, вперившись взором в пустоту.  
Крепкий Кулак хотела было пройти дальше, но на полпути обернулась. Ящер прошёл так же без всяких пререканий: просто положил на стол грамоту, писарь её взял, начеркал что-то и, кивнув, проводил взором. Судя по губам, он выругался.  
Иноземный воин же гордо расставил плечи и, виляя хвостом, зашагал к выходу. Бажена подождала его и присоединилась к торжественной походке.  
– Экий умелец! – похвалила она по выходе, похлопав незнакомца по плечу. Тот закашлялся. – Откуда ж ты знал, чья это подпись, раз не был никогда в нашем училище?  
Сперва Ящер выдал смущённую улыбку. Бажена вновь поразилась: губы сложились в тонкую ниточку, а белые щёки, вопреки смятению, не поменяли цвета. Бледный, как камень!  
– Я и не знал, – шепнул ей юнец, поведя плечом.   
– То есть… То есть ты просто понадеялся на удачу?! – воскликнула Бажена. – Ты чего? Если бы он не знал эту подпись, тебя бы со мной вместе из очереди вытурили!  
– Ну… Была не была, – согнувшись под взором воительницы, пожал плечами Ящер. – Ведь надо и другим помогать, кто тоже чем-то отличается.  
Крепкий Кулак расплылась в улыбке. Ведь её так редко выручали! Всегда сама прокладывала себе путь – всегда кулаками. А теперь ей помогли, за просто так!  
– Ох, смельчак! Теперь я перед тобой в долгу! – уже полегче похлопала его по спине Собака, понимая, что от слишком сильных жестов тот начинал задыхаться. – Только извини, на соревновании я выложусь на полную.  
– Я не прошу ничего взамен, – сдвинул вверх уголки бровей Ящер. – И тоже постараюсь.  
– Верно сказано! – рассмеялась Бажена. – Ну что ж, безымянный храбрец, представься хоть. Чтоб я знала, кого мне щедро отблагодарить после соревнования!  
Внезапно радость спала с лица незнакомца. Хвост прижался к ногам, словно хозяину угрожали.  
Но стоило взору подняться на Бажену, в белых глазах мелькнули солнечные искорки.  
– Лун.  
– Лун? Вот так просто? Без сына кого-то там, без прозвищ? – вскинула брови Крепкий Кулак, сама-то имевшая прозвище.  
– Ну… Нет.   
– А… Ну, как знаешь, Лун Добродушный! Меня можешь звать Бажена Крепкий Кулак. – Бажена потрепала длинные белые волосы паренька. – Я пойду к своим, мы же, скорее всего, из разных отделений.  
– Д-да, я из разведчиков, – отвернулся Лун.  
– Ну, а я – пехота. Свидимся ещё: надо же долг отдать!  
– До свидания, Бажена.  
И когда Крепкий Кулак отвернулась, Ящера и след простыл.


	9. Сказ девятый. О вреде трусости и благе наглости

Кровь по жилам Луна бежала-торопилась, ему самому казалось, что лик его делался бледным пуще прежнего с каждым мигом. Лун ни с кем не заговаривал, не подавал голосу, лишь следил, как его хвост сопровождали чужие взгляды. Ну да, Ящер на княжеских соревнованиях… Кто же ожидал? Он и сам не ожидал. Поверьте!  
Невидимка-Лун не привык к такому. И не мог привыкнуть. Луну казалось, что удел его – прятаться, чтобы честной зверолюд не волновался в присутствии чешуйчатого чужака, да вот Матушка-Природа пожелала иначе. Теперь зверолюди смотрели, все смотрели на бедного-жалкого Луна, едва не сжавшегося в комочек около подмостков, на которых облокотилась его спина. Но, благо, Ящер предположил, что отсутствие гордости напоказ здесь означало бы заведомое поражение, поэтому не стремился вызывать жалость, наоборот, глядел на противников исподлобья, точно запугивая. Сердце же доброе у Луна при этом сжималось: не заслуживает никто страха, даже эти громилы.  
Хотя, с трудом Лун мог назвать здешних зверолюдей громилами: разведчики, как и он, в большинстве своём были щупленькими и маленькими, с кинжалами на поясах и луками за спиной. Ящер оружием тоже обделён не был: отец снабдил его двумя карманными ножичками, жалящими, как пчела, но уступающими обычным воинским кинжалам. Но Лун не жаловался: хоть что-то, и обращаться с ножами он умел. Кое-как. И его это не очень радовало.   
Переливчатый, но оглушающий рёв труб заставил Луна подскочить на месте. Чешуйки поднялись в раскатистой волне, но стоило Ящеру отскочить, как пришло спокойствие: это всего лишь объявление начала. Прежде он бывал лишь на уличных представлениях, там такого громогласного шуму не было.   
А вокруг зашептались и захохотали. Ну и дураком же выставил себя Лун! Нельзя дать им относиться к себе несерьёзно, поэтому он вытянулся, закруглил хвост и гордой, с приподнятым подбородком головой прошёл к разведчикам. Те покосились на него: видно, поверили. Ящер тоже на мгновение поверил, что он им ровня, но спустя мгновение опустил плечи, вспомнив, что только притворяется.  
– Братья-борцы! – величаво обратился к забушевавшей толпе крепкий Медведь в богатых латах, сверкающих на солнце. – Рад видеть столько юных лиц, готовых вверить свои жизни Царю нашему, Великому Князю Драгомиру!  
Зверолюди вокруг забушевали, заголосили. Хвост длинный прижался к ногам. Безусловно, Ящеру хотелось возликовать со всеми, однако неведомый страх сковал его.   
Страх быть раскрытым? Страх предстать перед Царём таким, жалким лгуном?  
Матушка-Природа, на что же Лун решился?!  
И, пока Ящер не надумал бежать, воин-Медведь продолжил:  
– Добро пожаловать на Княжеские соревнования. Для меня честь приветствовать тех, кто ради княжеского благословения решил побороться, показать силушку богатырскую! Ибо богатырём прослывёт тот, кому удастся совершить подвиг для Великого Князя.  
Снова шум. На этот раз Лун позволил себе скромные хлопки, но кричать не стал: привлечь внимание не хотелось, лишь оказать почести своему Царю.  
– Сегодня каждому из вас предстоит показать не только удаль воинскую, но и выдержку, ведь только сегодня будут проходить все семь ступеней соревнования.  
Народ тут же зашептался: что за семь ступеней, тяжелы ли они, будут ли перерывы? Лишь Лун с замиранием сердца слушал представителя Великого Князя.  
– Ступени представляют собой поединок, где вы сразитесь с одним соперником, имя которого определит жребий. Узнать имя каждый сможет у руководителя, одетого в плащ с солнцем ярким, княжеским знаком. Лишь достойнейшие пройдут на седьмую ступень, где один на один сразятся самые умелые бойцы!  
Лун застыл, эхом в голове отдавались крики воодушевлённой толпы. А сможет ли он, маленький Ящер с ножичками-зубочистками, провести столько поединков за раз? Ведь не ведал Лун никогда настоящего поединка, не имел возможности сражаться более пары мгновений, за которые стремился не победить, а сохранить себе жизнь.  
Но разве лёгким должно быть его, Луна, испытание? Разве Великий Князь подобрал бы что-то простое для будущего богатыря? Чешуйки дыбом вставали, когда Ящер понимал, что может стать этим самым богатырём. Не хотел он славы, не хотел почёта, всего-то – признания его маленькой семьи, да и своего-собственного, Царём-батюшкой, ниспосланным самой Матушкой-Природой.  
Но волна разведчиков отнесла Луна вперёд, к их руководителю. Ноги сами шли к судьбе, пока их владелец хлопал глазами в исступлении. Руки дрожали, лицо похолодело и наверняка побледнело, точно свежий снег – удивительно, куда бледнее? За спинами разносились говоры: что же творит этот Ящер, попадётся ли мне он на поединке? Эти шёпотки заставляли сердце Луна биться часто-часто, ибо слишком многие хотели его одолеть. А вдруг эти поединки и вовсе насмерть?! Нет-нет, не хотел Ящер никого убивать!  
Очнулся Лун лишь тогда, когда его имя прогремело во всеуслышание. Первый, второй, третий раз. Ящера сковало: не мог он ответить.  
– А ну, трус несчастный, выходи, биться будем!  
Трус несчастный? Да, Лун тот ещё трус. До того трус, что боялся обернуться и взглянуть в лицо противнику.  
Нет, нельзя так вечно стоять. Зачем-то же Лун сюда пришёл? А затем, чтобы добиться признания, за своей единственной возможностью!  
Собрав всё мужество в кулак, Ящер развернулся. В тот же миг голос из гневного, подобного грому, превратился в самый обычный голос, слегка глуховатый, будто из самого горлового жерла. Горделивыми заявлениями бросался никто иной, как Кабан, представитель северного народа из Ветряного княжества. На рослом полном мужчине красовались оборванные, но плотные штаны, волосатые – считай, пушистые – живот и грудь же ничего не прикрывало. Оружия видно не было.  
– Да тут я, тут! – воскликнул Лун, сам того не ожидая, звонко до писка.  
– Вот и ты, хиляк! – мужчина в довесок смачно хрюкнул наполовину поросячьим носом.  
Достигнув Ящера, Кабан забавно чертыхнулся: Лун же не мог не вспомнить, как смешно выглядят Кабаны, когда у них воруют кошельки. Начинают всё таранить, безумцы, но почему-то никогда не думают догнать вора. Невольно Ящер улыбнулся, что не могло не взбесить будущего противника.  
– Чего смешного?! – взревел он, забрызгивая Луна слюнями. – Шутник выискался! Благо, мне выпала возможность стереть эту улыбочку с твоего наглого чешуйчатого лица.  
– Я… Я не хотел… – сперва застенчиво пробормотал Ящер, но тут же чешуйки на его спине ощетинились от осознания: если в любом случае им предстояло драться, то почему бы и не попробовать?.. – Я не хотел шутить над тем, над кем сама Матушка-Природа пошутила.  
Кабан и окружающие зверолюди было округлили глаза, но руководитель усмирил их строгим:  
– Вы двое! Пошли на свою площадку, не надо здесь устраивать боёв без правил!  
Такое Луна слегка приободрило: значит, убивать никого не нужно и его никто не убьёт. Утешение.   
Но разгорячённый дух Ящера просил большего, из тонких губ вырвалось:  
– Догони, если сможешь.  
И его пятки засверкали. Сипение, хрипение, хрюканье перешло в крик сокрушительной ярости. Кабан, притопнув копытом, понёсся за противником, сшибая зверолюдей по пути. Те уже разразились ругательствами, руководители не могли ничего предпринять от удивления, народ загудел. А Лун пока незаметно мелькал сквозь них всех, непонятно чему радуясь. Ведь он же поступил нагло, по-хамски! Разве это хорошо?  
Но, Матушка-Природа, впервые оправдано!  
Увиливал он от едва-едва настигающего его широкого лба Кабана. Заметив пустой угол, огороженный верёвками, Ящер на долю мгновения отвлёкся и, расслышав своё имя, выскочил туда, перепрыгнул преграду, резко сворачивая. Разогнавшийся до бешеной скорости Кабан мало того, что влетел в верёвки и запутался в них, как муха в паучьей сети, так ещё и перевернулся, выскочил наружу и приземлился лицом в рыхлую землю.  
Пока противник лежал в замешательстве, Лун скользнул руками на пояс и достал оружие из ножен. Невольно Ящер заметил, что около верёвок скапливался народ. Не похоже, что это были участники соревнований: наверное, те зверолюди, что гуляли по Когтистому двору, пришли поглядеть на будущего богатыря. Луна это немного пугало: опозориться перед лицом всех? А если они узнают в нём того самого вора, Невидимую Чешую, за которого совсем недавно назначили награду в сотню серебряных?!  
А пока Лун поборол свой страх, Кабан успел подняться. Мужчина попыхтел, попотел, унял бешенство, но посмотрел на Ящера всё с тем же презрением.  
– Готовься, поганый супостат, с этого соревнования тебе живым не выйти! – вскрикнул он, вскинув кулаки.  
Краем уха Лун услышал возражения судьи, ибо смерть на поединке не разрешалась, но, похоже, яростного бойца это мало волновало: он уже замахнулся и понёсся прямиком на него. Тот без труда увернулся от удара – не сложно, ведь у Ящера за спиной годы постоянных побегов от безмозглых громил. Он поднырнул и провёл ножами по животу Кабана, совсем несильно, но чтобы хватило на достаточную боль мужчины. Рёв кулачного бойца разнёсся, наверное, по всему Клыкастому двору, а за его рёвом – восторженные возгласы толпы. Как-никак, пришли за зрелищем – получили зрелище!  
Загребущие руки потянулись за возникшим за спиной Луном, но тот и их поранил: слегка прошёлся по пальцам лезвием, кровь не хлынула, но Кабана это явно разозлило пуще прежнего. Теперь уже ладонями хотел он захватить юнца, и тогда Ящер вновь не оплошал: просто отошёл в сторону, легко и просто, точно никакого труда ему это не представляло. Метался в этот миг дух Луна меж стыдом и гордостью: выигрывает, но точно издевается над Кабаном, увиливая от его нападений. Но, погружаясь в битву, Ящер постепенно понимал: в бою – никак иначе, ведь либо бьёшь ты, либо бьют тебя.  
Очередной порез – и ноги Кабана подкосились. Икры его обагрились и не смогли сдержать владельца, тотчас упавшего. Боец заревел. Лун видел в его глазах не ярость и не злобу, а лишь досаду. Ведь и этот Кабан зачем-то пришёл сюда, и он хотел чего-то добиться.  
Однако он проиграл. Ящер понимал эту непреложную истину, хоть ему и было жутко стыдно за собственную победу. Но разве проигравший сослужит хорошую службу Царю?  
Наверняка это к лучшему. Да, точно к лучшему.  
Кабан был не в себе, уже завертелся, пытался встать – не получалось. Лун всё же знал, куда бить. Подло? Лун знал. И стыдился этого. Но что-то заставляло себя оправдывать: это всё для семьи, всё для Царя! Но совесть заставила Ящера себе поклясться, что не станет он больше пользоваться этим приёмом.  
Вскоре несколько крупных Медведей увели успокоившегося Кабана за пределы угла. Лун обернулся к судье. Тот бегло затараторил про то, что он толком не объяснил правила, но сейчас же исправит свою ошибку. Ящер его не слушал, а лишь смотрел на свои серебристые чешуйки.   
На них чужая кровь. Сознание леденело от ужаса. Но надо смириться: такое будет снова. Лун снова причинит боль. Но всё ради семьи, ради признания Царя.


End file.
